<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nevermore by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824033">Nevermore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Raven Clan [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birds, Boots - Freeform, Changmin lives in another dimension, Dimension Travel, Dom/sub Undertones, Expectations, Hidden Pasts, Implied Mpreg, Kings &amp; Queens, M/M, Magic, Minor Park Yoochun/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Past Shim Changmin/Kim Jaejoong, Princes &amp; Princesses, Ravens, Sexy Times, Yunho lives in our dimension, angst involved with making decisions, implied Yoochun/Junsu, yunho just want to kneel at changmin's feet is that so much to ask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is tall dark and handsome in all the cliched romance novel ways. But he's also smart, sexy, intelligent, controlling, and perfect, and Yunho wants nothing more than to get on his knees and lick Changmin's boots. There's more to him than Yunho knows, and he should have figured it out based on the invisible ravens that follow Changmin around. But Yunho was pretty sure he'd been the only one that could see them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Raven Clan [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hottest Guy in the Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The black ravens started it. There were more in the city than usual. Yunho ignored them for the most part. He liked birds, and the play of colors within the ravens’ inky feathers fascinated him. He did not think anything was wrong.</p><p>Until the ravens were suddenly bigger, and then no longer there. Some were the size of pit bulls, and one was so large that Yunho thought it was a car. But every time he looked over at the large birds, they disappeared.</p><p>Yunho said nothing to anyone about the giant birds. He figured he was imagining them anyway, and no reason for those closest to him to think he was even crazier. Maybe he needed more sleep.</p><p>A raven about the size of a german shepard perched upon the back of a chair outside of <i>Cheers to Java</i>, Yunho’s favorite cafe. He glanced at it, swallowed as its eyes followed him to the door, but it was gone when he turned his head just to doublecheck.</p><p>He was definitely going crazy.</p><p>The bells on the door heralded his entrance, and Kim Junsu shouted a hello at him from behind the counter.</p><p>“The usual?”</p><p>Yunho nodded. “Thank you.” He walked a few steps into the cafe, stopped, and followed the urge to turn again. Twist. Drawn. Like a magnet.</p><p>A man sat at a small table near the window. He had black hair and dark eyes. Ridiculously tight black pants were tucked into ridiculously high black boots. He wore a long-sleeved button down black shirt that shimmered almost red in the sunlight. The top three buttons were open, showing off his darker skin. His long, long legs were crossed at the knee. Sipping at the cup of coffee, he glanced up and met Yunho’s eyes.</p><p>
  <i>The Prince of Darkness.</i>
</p><p>The title slithered through his mind like a whisper of wind through the trees.</p><p>Yunho shivered and fuck, he wanted to bow and kneel at the man’s feet, and press his forehead to the floor. Instead he tilted his head in acknowledgement of the man’s authority and then forced himself to turn away and went to the counter.</p><p>“As always, hyung,” Junsu said. “You end up looking at the hottest man in the room.”</p><p>Yunho smiled. “Why do you think I look at my reflection in the windows all the time?”</p><p>Junsu’s boyfriend Yoochun laughed, and then he frowned. “Hey! I thought I was the hottest man in the room.”</p><p>Junsu rolled his eyes and said, “Like you haven’t been drooling over him for the last couple of weeks.”</p><p>“He comes in here often?”</p><p>“Every other day or so,” Yoochun said.</p><p>Yunho fought the urge to turn and look at him. “Alone?”</p><p>Yoochun smirked. “Yep.”</p><p>Junsu handed Yunho his drink. “I won’t charge you if you go over and introduce yourself.”</p><p>Never one to pass up something free, Yunho took his cup and said, “Okay.”</p><p>“It’ll be worth the entertainment,” Yoochun added and moved to help a customer that had walked into the door.</p><p>Yunho stuck his tongue out at him and turned to face the man. Their eyes met, and Yunho fought a flush because the man had been watching him. Well, authority or not, Yunho wasn’t going to let the man intimidate him. Emboldened, Yunho walked across the cafe.</p><p>“May I share your table?” he asked.</p><p>The man stared up at him, and he said nothing for so long that Yunho felt a little awkward. But eventually, he nodded his head at the other chair and Yunho sat down. He had to suppress the urge to keep going, down to his knees.</p><p>“Thanks,” Yunho said and smiled.</p><p>“Hottest man in the room, huh?”</p><p>Yunho felt his cheeks flush and shifted enough to show off the dips of his chest in the low cut t-shirt he was wearing. “Tell me I’m not.”</p><p>The man looked down at his skin and then back up at his eyes. “I am not a liar.”</p><p>Yunho smiled and took a sip of his coffee. “So what is your name, Mister Not-A-Liar.”</p><p>“Shim Changmin.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Jung Yunho.”</p><p>“You are friends with the rabble that works here?”</p><p>Yunho laughed. “Yes. I’ve known Junsu my entire life, and Yoochun was my best friend in college. I introduced them, and I hold it over their head all the time that they are happy because of me.”</p><p>Changmin smiled. “And who makes you happy?”</p><p>Yunho turned his head and motioned at his own face. “The hottest guy in the room.”</p><p>Changmin chuckled. “So, Jung Yunho-shi. What do you do with your life?”</p><p>“Technically?”</p><p>Changmin raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Yunho cleared his throat. “Technically, I’m an attorney, but I don’t have my own practice yet, so I’m saving up whatever money I can to open one.”</p><p>“How do you save money?”</p><p>“Exploit my good looks.”</p><p>Changmin hummed and took a sip of his coffee. “I did not expect you to be a prostitute.”</p><p>Yunho laughed. “Dumbass.”</p><p>Another eyebrow went up, and it took all of Yunho’s self control not to prostrate himself on the ground and beg for forgiveness of the Prince of Darkness.</p><p>“I’m a model and a photographer.”</p><p>“Have you done anything I might have seen?”</p><p>Yunho shook his head. “Not yet. Most of the stuff I do is in clothing catalogues. I did sell a spread of hiking trails in Korea to a hiking magazine in the UK, but that was a while ago. I’m working on a few other spreads, but they are still in the draft stages. What about you?”</p><p>“I have a business degree. I’m waiting for my father to die so I can take over his empire.”</p><p>Yunho wasn’t sure if Changmin was joking or not, so he did not laugh. “Fancy.”</p><p>“Boring. I spend my days looking at pretty things and trying to convince them to go to bed with me.”</p><p>Yunho choked on his coffee.</p><p>Changmin chuckled. “How ‘bout it? Do you want to go to bed with me?”</p><p>Yunho had to grip the bottom of his chair to keep from crawling into Changmin’s lap. The other man was so alluring, commanding, possessive. It made his skin crawl. But his cock was hard as a rock.</p><p>“Maybe another day,” Yunho managed to say.</p><p>He laughed, like he knew the effect he had on Yunho. Maybe he did. Maybe everyone wanted to bow at the man’s feet and bend over for his cock.</p><p>Changmin took a card case from his pocket. It snapped open, and he retrieved a business card. He slid it over the tabletop. “My number. Call me when you want to go to bed with me.”</p><p>Yunho licked his lips but said, “I expect a date first.”</p><p>Changmin stood up. God, his legs went on forever. He smiled down at Yunho. “That can be arranged as well.” He picked up a satchel, putting the strap over his shoulder. He patted Yunho’s shoulder, and Yunho quaked, visibly shook, and a coil of pleasure filled him that Changmin had deemed him worthy enough to touch. He watched Changmin walk away from the cafe. The giant bird that had sat on the chair took flight and followed after him.</p><p>It did not disappear.</p><p>
  <b>^/\-v-/\^</b>
</p><p>The first time a raven landed on his shoulder, Yunho screamed. The bird spread its wings, squawked at him, and then resettled. He got a few looks from the passerby, but then they continued on. Like they could not see the big, black bird on his shoulder.</p><p>Fuck. He was going crazy. He did not swipe the bird away. He did not want to look like he was waving his arms randomly in the air.</p><p>The bird stayed with him until he arrived at his shoot, and then thankfully flew off and perched atop a light pole.</p><p>“Nevermore,” Yunho whispered.</p><p>It squawked back at him.</p><p>
  <b>^/\-v-/\^</b>
</p><p>Nevermore had a white feather in its left wing. The bird fluffed and preened whenever he had a perch to stand upon. That perch mainly ended up being the back of Yunho’s dining room chair. Nevermore liked those mini peanut butter crackers and caught them in the air when Yunho tossed them.</p><p>And Nevermore was conscientious and went out the window to shit.</p><p>Yunho googled “how to get rid of ravens that no one else can see.” But google did not understand the end of that and only gave him practical solutions that he already knew Nevermore was too smart to fall for.</p><p>
  <b>^/\-v-/\^</b>
</p><p>It took Yunho four days to call Changmin. A combination of nerves, photoshoots, and not wanting to look desperate. The number went to voicemail. Yunho left a message with his name and number. He added at the end, “In case you don’t remember Jung Yunho, just remember the hottest guy in the room.”</p><p>He hung up. The raven was glaring at him, and then it squawked, ruffled its wing and hopped to the table. Yunho sighed at the command and went to get the raven some grapes.</p><p>
  <b>^/\-v-/\^</b>
</p><p>The next morning, Yunho staggered to the cafe. He hadn’t slept well. Dreams of Nevermore plucking out his eyes kept him awake. He hoped he wasn’t suddenly psychic. Nevermore suddenly squawked from his shoulder. Yunho looked up and saw the large raven from earlier in the week. He stopped and stared, eyes widening when he saw a pure white raven, just as large as the black one, settle on a chair beside it.</p><p>“Oh god.”</p><p>Nevermore took flight. The other two birds crowed in welcome, and Nevermore settled between them, preening his feathers.</p><p>Yunho rubbed his face with a sigh. He entered the cafe.</p><p>“Yunho!” Junsu shouted and waved.</p><p>Yunho waved.</p><p>“You look like shit,” Yoochun said.</p><p>“Yeah, didn’t sleep well.”</p><p>“Which is explains why you walked by the hottest guy in the room,” a voice said behind him.</p><p>Yunho spun around. Changmin sat on a couch, long legs crossed into the space between the couch and chair. His jeans were dark blue and tucked into the boots almost above his knees. His shirt today was a vivid green, once again long sleeved and unbuttoned.</p><p>A blond head leaned into Yunho’s line of vision. The man was gorgeous, pretty, beautiful. Ethereal. He wore all black and had boots that went to his midthigh. Yunho wondered if he had to start wearing boots like that to fit in.</p><p>YooSu laughed at him, and Junsu shoved him. “Go sit. I’ll bring you your drink.”</p><p>Yunho went to a chair, across from Changmin and sat down. Again, he felt the urge to kneel and fucking kiss the man’s boots. Instead he fell into a sprawl and leaned his head back on the chair.</p><p>“Bad day?”</p><p>Yunho opened an eye. “Bad week.”</p><p>“You should sit up straight,” the other man said. “It’s rude to slouch in--” The rest of his sentence was muffled. Yunho pried open an eye. Changmin had put his hand over the other’s mouth. Now, they were glaring at each other.</p><p>Why not? He should. He was in the presence of ... someone important. Right? He should sit up anyway. But he was tired, and it’s not like Changmin was a prince or a king or a god.</p><p>“Here’s your coffee, hyung,” Junsu sat down the cup. “You guys need anything else?”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Changmin said and kicked the blond before he said anything.</p><p>Yunho sat up and reached for his coffee cup. He was sure that both of them were looking at him, but he needed coffee before dealing with either of them.</p><p>“You were right,” the other said.</p><p>Changmin hummed.</p><p>“Hottest guy in the room.”</p><p>Yunho looked over at him.</p><p>Changmin was smiling. “I am always right. Yunho, this is Jaejoong. He’s a friend.”</p><p>The guy snorted. He was gorgeous. His skin was as pale as his hair, and Yunho could tell it was natural. The man wore no makeup except a dark kohl around his eyes. His eyes were blue. A strange feature for a Korean, and Yunho figured they were contact lenses.</p><p>“It is nice to meet you,” Yunho said.</p><p>“He is the hottest guy in the room, but it really needs to be a title we can share.” Jaejoong said. “We are more attractive than mere mortals.”</p><p>Yunho snorted. “I might be too tired for this.”</p><p>“Well, Jaejoong was just leaving. He only wanted to meet you.”</p><p>Yunho looked at Changmin. “Me?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not often that I brag about meeting the hottest guy in the room.”</p><p>“He wants to fuck you over in all the right ways,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>Yunho’s neck flushed.</p><p>“Go away, your highness.”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed and turned around and walked away. His pants clung to his body, and his shirt billowed away from him, like feathery wings.</p><p>Yunho shook his head and glanced over at Changmin, who was smirking.</p><p>“Delusions of grandeur. He’s always considered himself godly.”</p><p>“He’s your friend?”</p><p>“Yeah. Like you and Junsu. I’ve known Jaejoong my entire life.” Changmin patted the other side of the couch. “Come sit by me.”</p><p>Yunho stared at him for a second. It hadn’t felt like an order. He was not sure if it was an order. He still felt that same draw toward Changmin that he’d felt earlier in the week. He wanted to be near him. He wanted to please him. Yunho did not really care if it was an order. He stood up and moved next to him. The couch was comfortable, but how easy it was to sit and lean toward Changmin was alarming. He took a sip of coffee.</p><p>“You really do look exhausted.”</p><p>“Had weird dreams,” Yunho muttered.</p><p>Warm fingers touched his arm, and Yunho jerked away out of instinct.</p><p>Changmin raised an eyebrow at him, and Yunho blushed. “Sorry. You startled me.”</p><p>“Does that mean I have permission to touch you?”</p><p>Permission? It felt like such a strange concept to Yunho. Especially considering the absolute waves of authority wafting off Changmin. The man was used to getting what he wanted. He was used to taking what he wanted.</p><p>“Do you need permission?”</p><p>“Yes. I do not wish to do anything that displeases you.”</p><p>“How very archaic of you.”</p><p>Changmin tilted his head to the side, and it was so much like Nevermore, that Yunho shut his eyes and leaned against the couch. When Changmin touched his arm again, he did not flinch or move away.</p><p>“I received your message,” Changmin said, his voice just as soothing as the swipe of fingers on Yunho’s arm, “and I decided that if I did not see you here this morning that I would call you. Are you busy today? I would like to spend time with you.”</p><p>“I planned on spending my time in the mountains today,” Yunho said. “I thought earlier this week that I should submit something else to the hiking magazine. They liked the first one. I could do and write a followup and see if they want more.”</p><p>“That is a good idea. May I impose?”</p><p>Yunho smiled. “I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything but you if you came with me. The magazine doesn’t need pictures of a hot guy. It’s not that kind of magazine.”</p><p>Changmin chuckled. “Maybe tomorrow I can take you out then.”</p><p>Yunho shook his head. “I’m really too tired to go traipsing out in the woods. The photos are not on a deadline, so I do not need to do that today.”</p><p>“Spend the day with me?” Changmin said.</p><p>Yunho sank a little lower into the couch, a little closer to Changmin, but still not quite touching. Changmin’s fingers kept their dance upon his arm. He nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>
  <b>^/\-v-/\^</b>
</p><p>Yunho had not expected to spend the entire day with Shim Changmin, but he did. After leaving the cafe, they went out for breakfast, and then walked along the creek that cut through the park. They laid on the grass and stared at the clouds. Changmin talked about his family, his little sisters, his arrogant father who refused to listen to his ideas about running the empire. Yunho spoke briefly of his own sister, but did not mention the parents that had tossed him away when he came out of the closet. He barely knew Changmin, and that was personal. They ate lunch and went to a movie.</p><p>As the day wore on, Yunho felt the tug of authority less and less. He let Changmin hold his hand because he wanted to, not because it was expected of demanded of him. He smiled more and Changmin laughed at some of his stupider antics.</p><p>He only blushed when Changmin called him adorable and brushed a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>The ravens followed them. Yunho ignored them. Mostly. At least Nevermore did not perch upon his shoulder. He doubted he’d be able to ignore the bird if it was on his shoulder.</p><p>“You are tired,” Changmin said and squeezed Yunho’s hand.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“I’ll walk you home, and I will take you out tomorrow night for dinner.”</p><p>Yunho smiled. “Okay. This isn’t really an excuse to get you up into my apartment, but I have those photos I took hanging on my walls. You can come up if you want to come see them.”</p><p>Changmin chuckled. “I’d like that. I will not stay long. You need rest.”</p><p>Their meanderings had not taken them far from Yunho’s apartment. Yunho liked his neighborhood a lot. There was just enough stuff within walking distance that he rarely had to take a taxi or the subway. Yunho lived on the third floor of a tall building. On the ground floor was a hair salon and clothing boutique. There was a door and small hallway between the two shops. Yunho led the way up the short flights of stairs, away of Changmin’s presence behind him. It made Yunho wish he had a bit more of an ass, just to show off. But he did have nice legs. Maybe not as night as Changmin’s, but Yoosu were always complimenting him on his thighs.</p><p>He unlocked his apartment, and then winced. When was the last time he cleaned? He couldn’t remember. Yoochun sometimes cleaned for him.</p><p>He took off his shoes (at least he remembered to do that) and waited until Changmin had unzipped his boots and taken them off.</p><p>He led the way into the main room and stopped for a moment. Nevermore was perched on his table. The bird squawked at him. Yunho took a very deep breath and turned to Changmin with a smile. “The pictures are just around the place. Do you want a drink?”</p><p>Changmin smiled. “Sure.”</p><p>Yunho was shaking as he went to the refrigerator. He took out a few bottles of soju and a bag of grapes. He set the bag of grapes on the table for Nevermore and just hoped that Changmin did not notice the grapes disappearing.</p><p>Changmin was looking at Baegundae. It’d been one of the first pictures Yunho had taken.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>“The frame is nice,” Changmin said.</p><p>“Ha ha,” Yunho said and held out the bottle.</p><p>Changmin laughed. “It’s beautiful. Kind of like you were flying when you took it.”</p><p>“Sometimes I feel that way when I’m behind or in front of a camera.”</p><p>“Do you like modeling more than you practicing law?”</p><p>“Yeah, but ...”</p><p>Changmin met his eyes. “We’ve talked enough that I know that you think you need to do law, family obligations. For a family who...”</p><p>“I know.” Yunho sank down onto the couch. He drank from his bottle and felt Changmin sit next to him. “But it’s more than that. I want to help other people too. I want to protect people’s rights and show that even if they aren’t the norm that they are still people. Yoochun and Junsu want to be married and adopt kids. They’ll make great fathers, but it will be almost impossible.”</p><p>“You want to start a civil rights campaign? And I thought Jaejoong had delusions of grandeur.”</p><p>Yunho grinned. “I’m not going to start it. It’s already happening. I just want to be a part of it.”</p><p>“Does making out with me make you a part of it?”</p><p>Yunho laughed.</p><p>“Support the cause.” Changmin put his arm around the back of the couch. Yunho actually leaned into him, only slightly alarmed at how normal and perfect this was.</p><p>“Maybe tomorrow.” He took another sip of his drink. Changmin ran his finger down Yunho’s neck. Yunho hummed, practically purring, and curled closer to Changmin’s warmth and ... authority.</p><p>He wondered if this is what it was like to feel like a pet after Master came home.</p><p>He did not mind. He needed someone to take care of him. He’d been so alone for so very long.</p><p>
  <b>^/\-v-/\^</b>
</p><p>Yunho woke up in his bed. He did not remember getting there, he did not remember taking off his shirt, and he did not remember buying the fruit that sat in a bowl on his nightstand. There was a note, written on a thick piece of paper. The ink was black and shimmered in the morning light. It reminded him of Nevermore’s feathers.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>My Yunho,</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Family obligations called me away from you even though I had I wished to lay and sleep next to you for the entire night. Enjoy your fruit, and if you would allow me, I wish to take you to breakfast. Please call me.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Forever yours,<br/>
Shim Changmin</b>
  </i>
</p><p>His signature was full of swirl and twirls. But it was the small heart, just under the <i>n</i> that had Yunho smiling like an idiot.</p><p>He didn’t even know Changmin, but it was amazing to have the attention of someone so powerful. Someone so fucking sexy. Yunho definitely planned on calling Changmin, but first, there was a hard problem between his legs that he needed to take care of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dessert-Stealing Raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are so in love,” Junsu said and made kissy faces at him.</p><p>Yunho smiled. He couldn’t get mad because it was true. And he couldn’t stop smiling, especially after an entire week of being the object of Changmin’s affections. They’d gone hiking, the first time Yunho had seen Changmin in footwear other than his high boots. He looked good in jeans, a t-shirt and hiking shoes. Even though Yunho got a few good shots of the hiking trail, most of his pictures were of Changmin. With Changmin’s permission, he was going to put one of them into his submission.</p><p>“You really like him?” Yoochun asked.</p><p>“Yeah. He’s kind of a dick, like really domineering, but he’s gorgeous, and attentive, and sweet.”</p><p>“And sexy. God, his body,” Junsu said. “Can you imagine him naked?”</p><p>“Hey!” Yoochun said and shoved him in the shoulder.</p><p>Junsu laughed. “You haven’t imagined that body naked and laid out for us to feast upon?”</p><p>Yoochun opened his mouth to deny that, and then he licked his lips. “Okay. That’s hot.”</p><p>Junsu smirked. “So, hyung, are you dating?”</p><p>Yunho shrugged. “Sort of? He hasn’t asked me. I haven’t asked him, but we’ve gone out almost every day this week. I had a shoot today, so it’s the first day since I saw him at the cafe last week that we haven’t been together.”</p><p>“You poor thing.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>Junsu laughed.</p><p>“The important question,” Yoochun asked, “is if he’s fucked you in all the right ways yet. You need to get laid.”</p><p>Yunho blushed and shook his head. “He hasn’t even kissed me yet.”</p><p>“Hm,” Junsu said, “guess you’ll have to do it. Changmin seems like the take charge kind of guy--”</p><p>Yunho mentally moaned. <i>You have no idea.</i></p><p>“--but he’s also pretty nice. As soon as you give him the green light, he’s going to go into overdrive and fuck you until you’re begging to catch your breath.”</p><p>Yunho’s cock stirred in his jeans. “I’ll keep you updated.” He took his coffee from Yoochun’s hand and saluted them with it before turning away.</p><p>“Send us pictures!” Junsu crowed.</p><p>Yunho flipped him off. He headed home. After some dinner, he’d call Changmin and see if he wanted to go for a late movie. Or come over and make out on the couch while a movie played in the background. He really wanted to kiss Changmin, and he knew that Junsu was right. Changmin, despite his authority and presence, would wait until Yunho made the first move.</p><p>He turned the corner to his apartment and stopped, staring up at the building. On the topmost corner was the large raven that followed Changmin around. The raven watched him and then spread its wings. Changmin was already here then. How had he gotten in? Did he have a key? Did he break in? Did Yunho forget to lock the door?</p><p>Maybe Changmin was waiting for him outside his door. The man had infinite patience.</p><p>Yunho walked up the stairs cautiously. He kept his keys out just in case. He did not think that Changmin would hurt him, but he still did not know Changmin very well. And the hair on the back of his neck was standing up, like he was being watched.</p><p>His front door was open a small crack. Yunho pushed it open. The first thing he noted was the smell of something delicious, and then the soft sound of music. He shut the door, leaned against it, and smiled. Changmin had prepared dinner. As a surprise. God, Yunho needed this in his life.</p><p>Changmin appeared in the hallway, and Yunho’s mouth went dry. His pants clung to his body, leaving absolutely nothing to Yunho’s imagination. His white billowy shirt was unbuttoned most of the way, revealing creamy, skin and gorgeous muscles.</p><p>Yunho whimpered, but it wasn’t as quiet as he'd hoped.</p><p>Changmin smiled. “Welcome home.”</p><p>And Yunho wanted this. Every night. To come home to someone instead of an empty apartment. Or to a sarcastic, demanding raven.</p><p>“Hi,” Yunho whispered.</p><p>“You don’t seem surprised to see me in your apartment.”</p><p>“Yeah, I saw the ra-- I saw ... I saw you through the window,” he said quickly, though it was difficult to see the windows of his apartment from the street.</p><p>Changmin’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>Thankfully, he did not say anything and motioned into the room. Yunho walked into the main room and his mouth opened in shock. His coffee table had been set up as a chabudai, complete with a pot of motsunabe and a bottle of sake. Candles dotted the room, giving enough light to see to eat. Soft traditional Japanese bugaku played in the background.</p><p>“Just so there are no misunderstandings,” Changmin said, right at Yunho’s elbow, “this is not an attempt to seduce you. I wanted to do this for you because I know you had a rough shoot today, and that does not mean I do not want to kiss you and please you and--”</p><p>Yunho turned around and shut him up with his lips. He was a bit off target, but Changmin straightened them out, arms snaking around Yunho’s waist and steadied the kiss. Yunho sank into it, letting Changmin lead through firm movement of his lips and gentle touches of his tongue.</p><p>Yunho pulled away with a gasp. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Changmin smiled. “You are the beautiful one. And I am so very glad to hold you in my arms. But the food is getting cold.”</p><p>Yunho pouted. “I’m sure I could just tempt you to the bedroom.”</p><p>“Yes, but why waste it?” he asked and released him.</p><p>“Fine, fine. Where should I sit?”</p><p>“In my lap.”</p><p>Yunho laughed because he thought it was a joke, but Changmin sat next to the coffee table and held out his hands. Yunho frowned.</p><p>“It is where I want you the most,” Changmin said.</p><p>Yunho struggled with himself a little. He wanted to make Changmin happy, he wanted to do as Changmin said, but it was ridiculous to sit in another man’s lap to eat food. Wasn’t it? He did not mind, and who was going to see him or them? If he was honest with himself, he’d spent the last week wanting to climb into Changmin’s lap and never leave.</p><p>“I’m heavy,” Yunho warned and kneeled down beside Changmin.</p><p>Changmin’s hands found his cheeks, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. “I’m strong enough to hold you up.”</p><p>Yunho shivered at the vow buried in that and crawled into Changmin’s lap. It was a little awkward, but with Changmin sitting crosslegged, Yunho was able to sit in the space provided, and he leaned against Changmin’s chest. Changmin’s hands settled at his hips, fingers squeezing.</p><p>“Perfect,” he murmured and Yunho felt the brush of air on his nape. They shifted again, but it ended up being easier for Yunho to hold still and for Changmin to feed him. It made him blush, but only because he liked it so much. The kisses between bites, on his neck, shoulder, ear, had him flushing even more. He squirmed at the pleasure from Changmin’s attention.</p><p>After dinner, Changmin settled Yunho on the floor. He stood up and said, “Stay.”</p><p>Yunho hissed at the lust that slammed through him, and then half glared at the obvious command.</p><p>Changmin laughed. “I’m only going to get dessert. So stay.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips before turning around and walking to the kitchen.</p><p>Yunho watched him and licked his lips. His pants weren’t denim or leather. The soft material clung to his body and thighs, showing off the muscles, the ass, the contours of his legs. He really did just want to run his hands up Changmin’s legs.</p><p>Nevermore flew over to him and settled on the edge of the coffee table. Yunho groaned and tried to shoo it away before Changmin came back.</p><p>“Go away,” Yunho muttered and pushed at him. He got a sharp beak into his hand for his troubles. He pulled his hand away with a wince and rubbed at the pinched skin.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Changmin asked and sat on the coffee table.</p><p>Yunho nodded and then his mouth went dry. The clingy pants showed off the front of Changmin too, thighs and hips, the curve of his cock and balls. Yunho tried to look at Changmin’s face and failed, licking his lips, fingers itching to touch.</p><p>Changmin chuckled and spread his legs further. “Come and get your dessert.” He settled a bowl of strawberries on his thigh. Yunho bit back a moan, kneeled, and shifted forward. His shaking hands settled on Changmin’s knees and slid up the soft material covering hard muscles. Changmin’s cock stretched the pants as it hardened.</p><p>Yunho licked his lips.</p><p>Changmin moaned and reached for him, gripping the back of his neck. He yanked him forward for a kiss, and Yunho sighed as their lips touched. He slid his hands up the silk shirt and around his neck. Changmin had enough control to set the fruit down and then both hands were around Yunho’s body, hitching him closer while his tongue reached for the deepest parts of his mouth. He grabbed Yunho’s ass and moaned.</p><p>Yunho wondered if the coffee table would hold both of their weight.</p><p>“This is fantastic,” Changmin said between small licks to Yunho’s cupid-bow lips, “but your raven is eating all our dessert.”</p><p>Yunho did not rightly care what Nevermore was doing, not with Changmin’s hands on his ass and his lips against his. Nevermore could have it all.</p><p>Wait. What?</p><p>Yunho pulled away, eyes wide, and stared at Changmin. He was smiling, and his dark eyes sparked with the playfulness and intelligence that Yunho always saw when Nevermore looked at him.</p><p>“As much as I want to pick you up and take you to bed, we need to talk.”</p><p>Yunho barely noticed Changmin pushing him back to the floor. But he did notice Changmin reaching over with a finger and scratching the top of Nevermore’s head. The raven that no one else could see.</p><p>“Nevermore,” Changmin cooed, and the raven made a noise back, gurgling because there was a strawberry in its mouth.</p><p>Changmin picked out a strawberry from the bowl and kneeled on the floor in front of Yunho. He held up the fruit and pressed it to Yunho’s lips. Yunho bit into it.</p><p>Changmin leaned forward and licked dripping juice from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“You have belonged to me since before you were born,” Changmin said carefully, “but in an attempt to thwart my family and protect you, you were whisked away, and placed here in this realm.”</p><p>Yunho leaned away from his mouth. “What?”</p><p>“It has taken me a long time to find you. I am so glad I have found you.”</p><p>Yunho leaned further away and ended up climbing up onto the couch. Changmin stayed on his knees. He tossed the top of the fruit toward Nevermore, and the raven caught it.</p><p>“Our families have been at war for centuries. It was a very one-sided war since my family is much stronger than yours had been. The first born male of the Eagle clan was a gift to me, the first born of the Raven clan. The exchange was supposed to bring peace. We would stop waging war, and your clan would submit to us. Everything was in place, but we did not know that your parents were planning to take you away. You were stolen on the day of your birth. Odin, my raven, is the one who alerted us. He was in charge of watching your family. Ravens symbolize intelligence and cunning, so when Odin had his suspicions, we knew they were going to try something. Odin fought with the Eagle who carried you away, but he did not wish to harm you, and you ended up here.”</p><p>Yunho always loved the feel of wind on his face. He loved being up high, on cliff faces, in trees. He’d been adventurous as a child. Did that mean he was meant to fly? Could Changmin fly?</p><p>It did not make sense. But he had to believe. There were ravens all around the city that no one else could see.</p><p>Changmin took a deep breath. “In retaliation, the Ravens crushed the Eagles, and your clan was destroyed. They did not think we were capable of it. But they stole you from me, and such an insult could not go unpunished. I begged my clan to wait. You had not perished, and we could find you. I knew that I would have to be the one to tell you that your family had been killed. I knew that you would be angry with me over it. But my clan did not listen to me.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Yunho said, voice soft. “Just ... shut up for a second and let me think about this.”</p><p>Changmin moved closer, touching Yunho’s knees. But he said nothing. Everything Changmin had said rushed through Yunho’s mind, like a Ferris wheel out of control.</p><p>Nevermore flew up and landed next to Yunho’s head. He rubbed his feathered head against Yunho’s cheek.</p><p>“Nevermore, as you call her, was born at the same moment as you were. She was to be a gift to you, welcoming you to our clan. Odin and Apollo, Jaejoong’s white raven, knew where you taken, but it was Nevermore who found you.”</p><p>“What is her name?” Yunho whispered.</p><p>Changmin smiled. “Nevermore. She belongs to you, and you named her. Before, she did not have a name, only Yunho’s Raven.”</p><p>Yunho shut his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. Nevermore touched her head to his cheek again.</p><p>“I have been waiting for a moment to tell you of this, but I did not know how to bring it up without you thinking I was crazy. But when you got home, I realized that you could see Nevermore and Odin.”</p><p>“I’ve been seeing ravens all over the city for weeks.”</p><p>Changmin nodded. “We have been looking for you. We did not know what you looked like since you were only a newborn the day you were taken.” With a sigh, Changmin stood up. “I will leave you to think of this.”</p><p>“No!” Yunho said and sat up quickly.</p><p>Changmin glanced down at him with that look in his eyes that made Yunho want to whimper and beg for ... something. Definitely submit. Roll to his back and just let Changmin do whatever he wished.</p><p>Yunho swallowed and shut his eyes. “Wait just ... I ... I am not angry with you. I am not angry at your family for killing a family that I never knew. I am not upset that I was brought here because I have a life and friends and a family here. If you had hurt Yoochun or Junsu in order to get to me, then I would be angry, but you did not. You ... I have ... I cannot be angry for things that I did not know about. And my family, as you said, went back on a promise, on a treaty, for power and control. I cannot find them faultless. Do not leave if you are never going to come back for whatever misconceptions you have about that.”</p><p>Yunho stopped and took a very deep breath. He looked up at Changmin and holding his breath, he moved and fell to his knees, in front of Changmin, close enough to touch. He craned his neck to continue looking up at him. “This is very hard to believe, but please don’t go because you think I do not want to belong to you. From the moment I saw you, I have fought the urge to kneel at your feet, wait for your commands, and please you with--”</p><p>Changmin touched his cheek, and Yunho choked on his next words. He shut his eyes and whimpered. It was quiet as Changmin explored Yunho’s face and neck with his fingers.</p><p>“Please do not leave,” Yunho gasped.</p><p>“I will not leave,” Changmin said, “but you do not need to kneel at my feet.”</p><p>Yunho smiled. “I know. I want to.”</p><p>Changmin shut his eyes and his fingers went into Yunho’s hair.</p><p>Yunho hummed, almost purring, and canted up into the touches. “I want dessert.”</p><p>Changmin pondered him for a moment. He turned his head and smiled. “Nevermore has eaten all of your dessert.”</p><p>“Then, if you will not take me to bed for dessert, take me out.”</p><p>Changmin’s smile widened. “As you wish.”</p><p>
  <b>^/\-v-/\^</b>
</p><p>Yunho was giddy. He walked next to Changmin, their hands clasped together, and he had to keep himself from bouncing up and down, smiling like a crazy person, running around and screaming to everyone about how hot and gorgeous his Changmin was.</p><p>His Changmin. His boyfriend? Master?</p><p>Yunho was not sure. They’d probably have to talk about that later. He did not care right now. They went to the closest gelato shop. Changmin steered him to a table, and Yunho did not care that Changmin was leading, and sitting him, and ordering for him.</p><p>“Strawberry,” Yunho said. “I want strawberry.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin smiled. “I know.” He turned around, and Yunho enjoyed the view in those tight pants, and the boots up to his knees. He noticed a few girls in the store admiring the view too and he tried not to scowl at them. Changmin belonged to him. They were not allowed to look.</p><p>Then again, Changmin wasn’t exactly hiding. Not in those pants.</p><p>The girl behind the counter blushed when Changmin smiled at her and paid with cash. He brought a single bowl of gelato over to the table. Yunho was going to ask why he only ordered one, but then Changmin sat next to him, slid over, crowding him against the wall. He kept coming with his lips and pressed a kiss to them. Yunho blushed at the multiple gasps around the room, but then Changmin pulled away and smiled at him. He looked away only long enough to dip the spoon into the gelato and bring it up to Yunho’s lips.</p><p>Yunho opened his mouth, took the bite, and almost choked on it when Changmin kissed him again. His cheeks and neck were flushed, very aware of those watching. But Changmin did not look away from him. He received a kiss between every bite.</p><p>“You should have some,” Yunho said with a pout as Changmin almost emptied the bowl.</p><p>Changmin smiled. “I’d much rather taste it from your lips than from a spoon.”</p><p>Yunho blushed and allowed Changmin his lips and kisses. And every now and then, a tongue that chased the taste of strawberry in his mouth.</p><p>“Should we buy some to go?” Yunho asked.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“So you can eat it off my skin.”</p><p>Changmin’s gaze darkened, and he shifted his legs. Yunho looked down at the outline of his erection and swallowed. He reached for it, but Changmin gripped his wrist.</p><p>“Not here, my wings.”</p><p>“Wings?” Yunho asked.</p><p>Changmin smiled. “You are what keeps me up, keeps me in flight, strengthens me, bouys me up, and holds me.” His voice dropped to a deep whisper. “And when we are ready, you will be the one to help me soar and fly in the winds of passion.”</p><p>Yunho was glad that Changmin was in control, because after a declaration like that, Yunho wanted to climb into Changmin’s lap and take off right in the middle of the gelato shop.</p><p>
  <b>^/\-v-/\^</b>
</p><p>Just inside the doorway that led to Yunho’s apartment, Changmin stopped. He pushed Yunho against the wall and claimed his lips in a heavy kiss. Yunho moaned, legs spreading, head thunking against the wall.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Changmin said and kissed down his neck. Yunho buried his hands in Changmin’s hair.</p><p>It was a long few minutes before Changmin lifted his head. “I want you to go upstairs.”</p><p>Yunho whimpered. “Come with me.”</p><p>“No. You need to think about this. You need to be sure. You have a life here. I do not want to take you away from that. You’ve explained to me your goals and dreams. You have friends and a family.”</p><p>“But I want you,” Yunho whined.</p><p>Changmin rolled his hips and showed Yunho just how much he was wanted. “I want you, too. But I want you to want all of me. Every part of me. I am the prince of a kingdom in another realm. The leader of the Ravens. And you...” Changmin took a very deep breath. “you will be the bearer of our children.”</p><p>Yunho’s eyes went wide. “What?”</p><p>Changmin smiled and ran his hands over Yunho’s stomach. “It is a different realm, remember? One where men can bear children just as women can. My mother wants me to find a wife and be traditional. But I cannot when my heart, my soul, and my flight all belong to you.”</p><p>Yunho’s chest tightened. Fear? Love? Insecurity? He was not sure.</p><p>Changmin pressed a kiss to his lips. “Think on it, my wings. Call me when you decide what to do.”</p><p>Changmin touched his cheek softly and then turned around and walked away. Only shock kept Yunho from calling him back.</p><p>Yunho stayed against the wall until he could not hold himself up and he slid down to the cool linoleum floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Advice of Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho thought about it. He sat on the floor in the hallway and thought about it. Someone opened the door and Nevermore flew in. She came right to Yunho and perched upon his knee.</p><p>“Hey, man. You okay?”</p><p>Yunho looked up, away from Nevermore, to the man standing above him. It was one of the stylists from the salon.</p><p>“Yeah,” Yunho said, choking a little. “Just ...”</p><p>“Are you drunk?”</p><p>Yunho felt drunk. Off pain, desperation, fear. And lust. God, he wanted Changmin so much. Could he leave everything for him? Yunho wasn’t sure. He had only known Changmin for a week.</p><p>“Here. Let me help you up.”</p><p>Yunho clasped the man’s hand and he was hauled to his feet. His head spun and Nevermore protested. But only Yunho heard her.</p><p>“Do you need help up the stairs?”</p><p>Yunho shook his head. “No. Thanks. I’ll be all right.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>Yunho nodded. He rubbed his face in his hands and then started up the stairs. He knew the guy had not left, but watched him stagger up the stairs. Nevermore settled on his shoulder, the brush of her wings felt like the brush of Changmin’s fingers. He unlocked the door with shaking hands and continued to stagger all the way to his bedroom. He’d hoped to be sharing it tonight.</p><p>He fell into bed with his clothes on and stared at the ceiling, thoughts whirling in his head. When the sun started to lighten the sky, Yunho hadn’t come to a decision and nothing yet made sense. He liked Changmin, he knew that much, and he liked that he belonged to someone, but the “belong” that Changmin expected was much different than the “belong” that Yunho thought.</p><p>His alarm went off, and Yunho rolled out of bed. He took a shower and brushed his teeth on automatic. He dressed in sweats and a hoody. There was no way he was going for a run, so he went right to <i>Cheers to Java</i>.</p><p>Nevermore followed him everywhere, even inside. He did not bother to keep her out. No one else could see her anyway.</p><p>“Wow, you look like shit,” Junsu said as a hello.</p><p>Yunho attempted to smile.</p><p>“Go sit down. I’ll bring your coffee.”</p><p>He nodded and went to the couch that he’d been curled up on with Changmin almost a week ago. It felt too big all by himself.</p><p>He tried to list things in his brain in order of importance. First was the whole having kids thing that he did not want to think about. Second was leaving his life. He really did want to be a lawyer and help couples like YooSu. Third was YooSu. They were his family. There were the people who he called mother and father, and his sister, but they hadn’t supported him when he came out of the closet. His father had kicked him out and told him not to come back without a wife and child. Did him bearing the children make him the wife? Would his father accept him back with the Prince of Darkness by his side and the heir to the Raven kingdom in his arms?</p><p>He strongly doubted that.</p><p>Yoochun brought his drink and sat next to him. “You look like shit.”</p><p>“So I’ve heard.” Yunho cradled the warm coffee cup and took a drink.</p><p>“Changmin dump you?”</p><p>Yunho shook his head. “I have a question for you.”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“If ... if you had the chance, would you be pregnant?”</p><p>“What the ... are you pregnant?” He smiled.</p><p>Yunho rolled his eyes. “No, dumbass. Would you do it? If they found out how to make men carry a kid, and between you and Junsu, only you were able to do it, would you do it?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“That easy?”</p><p>Yoochun smiled. “You know how much Junsu and I want a family, hyung. I’d turn my body over to be the first man to do it just to make Junsu happy.”</p><p>Yunho took a deep breath.</p><p>“Let’s work on same-sex marriage and equal rights first before you shove a fake uterus into my body.”</p><p>Yunho laughed. “Sorry. Just thinking about things.”</p><p>“Yesterday you were walking on air, and now you’re ... well, deflated.”</p><p>“Changmin just mentioned that his father expects him to have an heir. Rich guy, family company, all that stuff.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“He wants to date me, but he ... he had to tell me about that before anything else.”</p><p>“Well, you aren’t going to walk down the aisle with him,” Yoochun said. “You just met him. You haven’t even fucked yet.”</p><p>Yunho nodded. “I know. The problem is that I ... he’s just about perfect for me, Chunnie. Like ... remember Bi? He was gorgeous and authoritative, but he was an asshole. Jinki worked me over so well, but I wasn’t attracted to him like that because he was like my little brother, and those are the only two guys that even came close to being domineering enough for me. Changmin is ... god, Yoochun, I just want to kneel at his feet and let him pet me.”</p><p>Yunho’s cheek flushed red. He’d never overtly told Yoochun or Junsu what he really needed in the bedroom, though he was sure they had figured it out. He kept going before Yoochun could say anything. “But he asked for permission to kiss me. He asks me and told me that he wants me to be happy, and he will do nothing that doesn’t make me happy. He’s just ... perfect.” <i>Except the whole living in another realm thing</i>.</p><p>“And he may just be perfect to get you into bed. You don’t know that.”</p><p>Yunho sighed. In any other situation, Yoochun’s advice would be perfect. But there was a black raven glaring at Yoochun from her perch on the back of the couch that Yoochun did not even see.</p><p>“You’re right,” Yunho said, “but I don’t think I can play around with him knowing that there isn’t a future. I want a family too.” <i>And Changmin is giving you a way to have that.</i></p><p>Yoochun nodded. “Come over tonight. We’ll drink ourselves stupid.”</p><p>Yunho laughed. “Sounds good.”</p><p>Yoochun slapped his knee and stood up to go back to work.</p><p>Changmin would give him the family he always wanted. Changmin would give him the master and control that he craved. Changmin would give him the love and devotion he deserved.</p><p>But at what expense?</p><p>He looked over just in time to see Junsu and Yoochun share a kiss. Give up his family. Give up his dreams and goals. What would he do in Changmin’s realm? Lean back, get fucked and pop out babies? Even if he wanted to obey Changmin’s every whim, that did not sound appealing.</p><p>After finishing his drink and waving goodbye to YooSu, Yunho went home. He’d been home only a few minutes before his phone beeped with a text message.</p><p>
  <b>BubbleButt: <i>did you tell that Changmin jerk that if he breaks your heart we’re going to kick his ass? because we will</i></b>
</p><p>Yunho laughed and sent back a smiling face.</p><p>
  <b>^/\-v-/\^</b>
</p><p>Yunho got drunk with YooSu. It was never a good idea when he was single because YooSu were cuddly and sexy when they were drunk, and they never cared who was watching them kiss and touch. It was a bad idea when he was single, but it was a worse idea when he wasn’t sure, when he wanted Changmin so much his soul ached.</p><p>By the time he staggered home the next morning, he only had a vague idea of who he was and the only thing on his mind was <i>Changmin, Changmin, Changmin, Changmin, Changmin</i>. Once in his apartment, he took the time to throw up, drink down some aspirin, and dropped into bed naked, flushed, and sweaty.</p><p>He woke up cool and comfortable. His fan had been turned on, blowing air over his sweaty skin. There was a blanket over his window, keeping his room dark. And there was someone sitting next to him.</p><p>He lifted his head and groaned at the sudden movement.</p><p>The beautiful angelic face of Kim Jaejoong smiled at him. A cool hand pressed against his shoulder, and a soft voice told him to rest. Yunho moaned and curled to his side, pillows and blankets bunched up around him. He was still naked, but he did not really care.</p><p>“Nevermore was worried about you and came to Changmin to take care of you, but Changmin sent me. He was not sure how you’d feel about seeing him so soon.”</p><p>Just another example of how perfect Changmin was. But was it a farce? Was he only waiting until Yunho fell in love with him to break his heart after it was too late?</p><p>Yunho buried his face into his pillow. Jaejoong ran his hand down Yunho’s bare side. It wasn’t sexual, just comforting.</p><p>“Changmin told me what he told you, and I think you need to know just a little bit more about who we are and what it means for you.”</p><p>Yunho cleared his throat. “Can I get some coffee first?”</p><p>Jaejoong chuckled. “Yes. And a shower. Stay here. I’ll get both ready for you.”</p><p>Yunho smiled and whispered his thanks. He was dozing when Jaejoong woke him back.</p><p>“You know, at Changmin’s castle, he has this tub that is gorgeous and always warm, and a perfect place to soak after sex or getting drunk.”</p><p>Yunho blinked and then scowled. “Had sex with Changmin, have you?”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed. “Of course. You’ve seen how sexy he is. And besides, Changmin has been desperate to find you for so long, and I will never say no to taking his mind off his problems.”</p><p>Yunho grumbled as he climbed out of bed. He was still naked but he was too tired to be embarrassed even after Jaejoong whistled at him. The water was already on, the bathroom steamed up. There was a towel folded on the counter, and a glass of deep red wine. Yunho was not sure what that was for, but it looked chilled. He picked up the glass by the stem and had a sip. It was the sweetest wine he’d ever had. Fruity, but what fruit, he had no idea. He took a couple more swallows and left the rest.</p><p>The water was warm, not too hot, almost too perfect. Yunho stood under the shower stream for a long time. The soap and shampoo he normally used had been replaced with more expensive brands. That irked him just a little bit. He assumed it was a gift, but there was nothing wrong with the products he had used before. The shampoo smelled of fresh air and cotton. The body wash had more of a cologne scent. The bottle said it was: “pine escape.”</p><p>More like pine arrogance.</p><p>Yunho used the products and vowed to go buy his own again. Or ask Jaejoong where they went.</p><p>When he finished with his shower, he climbed out, used the incredibly soft towel, and downed the rest of the wine. On the back of the door was a dark green robe. Yunho fingered the fluffy material, and with a sigh, put it on before going out into his apartment.</p><p>His mouth watered at the smell permeating the place.</p><p>Jaejoong was in his kitchen, wearing just his damn clingy pants and nothing else. He had scrolls of tattoos over his pale skin and more muscles than a normal man deserved.</p><p>“I hope you’re hungry.”</p><p>Yunho hadn’t been because he was sick, but as he mentally checked his body, he realized that the headache was gone and he felt ... normal. Except he was hungry.</p><p>Jaejoong spooned a heaping ladle of kimchi jjigae into a bowl. “I love the ingredients in this world,” he said. “Lots of amazing and spicy flavors that I plan on stealing for home.”</p><p>The rice cooker dinged.</p><p>“I wish we had electricity. I mean, we have other things that you guys don’t have, but the electricity has been nice and convenient.”</p><p>Yunho sat at his table and Jaejoong put the food in front of him. He went back to the counter for his own. Yunho took a bite and moaned at the flavors. It was probably the best kimchi jjigae he had ever had.</p><p>“Good? Awesome. I’m glad. Sometimes it’s a little intimidating to cook something new.” Jaejoong took a bite. “Not quite spicy enough but it will do.”</p><p>Yunho was glad that Jaejoong hadn’t added more spice to it.</p><p>“So you’re Changmin’s friend.”</p><p>“Yes, but I’m more than that. I am his bodyguard, his sword and his bow. I protect him in battles, and I am his second if he ever falls in a duel. I am his magician and teacher. I am his servant and do what he wishes, but I am also the leader of his soldiers. I was born into this role and I protect him with my life.”</p><p>Yunho shifted restlessly.</p><p>“And yes, when he needs it, we share a bed, but it is you he yearns for and you that he desires.” Jaejoong pointed at him with his spoon.</p><p>“He called you ‘your highness’.”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed. “The lover of a prince is always a prince. It is, of course, a joke since I have my own role in his life, but it is quite an honor to be the lover of a prince. In the eyes of our world, you are a prince, even if you were not born into the role and born into another clan. Though, when Nevermore claimed you as hers, you became part of the Ravens.”</p><p>Yunho stared at him with a look of patient disbelief. “And what exactly will I be doing except popping out babies as part of the Ravens?”</p><p>Jaejoong smirked. “Spreading your legs. You don’t need to be pregnant all the time.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed. “Changmin wants me to explain more of our world to you, but honestly, he should do that. But at least, I will ask this of you, as the one that will have to keep Changmin sane, let him explain, talk to him. In your eyes, bearing his children is probably the worst thing from your point of view of your role as Changmin’s gift.”</p><p>“His gift?”</p><p>Jaejoong smiled. “Yes. His gift. You are precious to him. He adores you. It will destroy him if you reject him. I am the one who must pick up the pieces, so let me know beforehand, please.”</p><p>Yunho sighed.</p><p>“Changmin was only a boy when he stood up to his father, the king, and all of the court to plead for the lives of your people. He already knew and understood that you would be upset with such destruction even if it was to prove a point. I stood next to him, only a few months older than the prince. He risked his life speaking for you.”</p><p>“Then let me roll over and express my thanks.”</p><p>Jaejoong smirked. “For Changmin. Not for me.”</p><p>Yunho huffed and finished eating his food. Jaejoong stood and poured them both a glass of the sweet, red wine.</p><p>“This is really good,” Yunho said and took a sip.</p><p>Jaejoong smiled. “It is from our realm. It is made from a quileebee berry. They are similar to strawberries. It is Changmin’s favorite, and he hoped that you would enjoy it.”</p><p>“And new towels, and toiletries, and ... anything else that he replaced with things that are beyond my budget?”</p><p>Jaejoong tilted his head to the side, and again, Yunho felt as if he was under the judging eyes of a raven. “I will tell him to stop doing that. He only wished to help you.”</p><p>Yunho nodded. “I know, but there is nothing wrong with what I have, and I will not be bought.”</p><p>Jaejoong smiled. “I like you, Yunho. That is exactly what I told him.”</p><p>“This world, where I am from no matter what you two say, is different. People aren’t just gifted to other people. We don’t just belong to people. I do like Changmin, I like him a lot, but I can’t, after only knowing him for a week, say ‘oh well I guess it’s destiny’ and follow him to wherever it is. I cannot do that. It isn’t fair to expect me to do that. I’ve grown up waiting for love. And Changmin may adore me, or the thought of me, but he has no idea who I am. I’ve only known him for a week!”</p><p>“Love?” Jaejoong said and glanced out the window.</p><p>Yunho did as well, seeing the bright white feathers of Jaejoong’s raven Apollo.</p><p>“Our world is not much different than that. I also told Changmin that he told you about us way too soon, but he did not want to continue to court you and have you fall in love and then leave him, broken hearted. He wanted you to understand who he was, so there were no secrets. He has adored you, and he wishes to love you. If you tell him that you do not want to go to our realm, then he will respect that and he will leave you alone.”</p><p>“I don't want to be a prize or a pet, like the ravens that follow you around.”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed. “You will learn that between myself and Apollo, I am the one who is the pet. Apollo was given to me when I was born, but it is I that serves him. In the week that you have had Nevermore by your side, can you honestly call her a pet?”</p><p>Yunho glanced over at the black raven perched on a lamp. She ruffled her feathers and squawked at him.</p><p>“Exactly,” Jaejoong continued. “We are a partnership. Changmin only wishes the same with you.”</p><p>“He's going to have to give me more time, then.”</p><p>Jaejoong smiled. “Spectacular. Does that mean you wish to see him?”</p><p>Yunho met and held Jaejoong’s eyes for a very long time. He could tell Jaejoong no and that would be the end of it. Changmin and his perfection would leave. Jaejoong would go with him. Yunho could send Nevermore away. She did not belong in a world where only Yunho saw her.</p><p>“Is there some pending doom in your world that relies on my quick cooperation? Like some evil sorcerer is going to take over the Raven clan unless I am there to help Changmin defeat him?”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed. “Not at all. The only pending doom is Changmin’s mother who has arranged a marriage with a noble girl, but that cannot happen without Changmin’s permission and he has not given it. Neither woman will give up until you are there by Changmin’s side and they see how incredibly focused Changmin is on you and only you.”</p><p>After another minute of silence, Jaejoong said, “Shall I tell his high and mighty arrogant highness that he may come and see you?”</p><p>Yunho smiled. Sort of. And then he shook his head. “I told Changmin that I'd call him. And that is another thing. Stop breaking into my apartment.”</p><p>Jaejoong threw his head back and laughed. He waved a hand at him. “Okay, okay.”</p><p>“How are you doing that anyway?”</p><p>Jaejoong lifted his hand and a swirl of white sparkled at his fingertips. “Magic. I told you that I was Changmin’s magician. Not many in our world are given the gift, but it runs in my family. It is why we have always been close to the royal family.”</p><p>The bottle of wine floated from the kitchen. It bobbled a little and Jaejoong grasped the neck before refilling their glasses. Honestly, if it wasn’t for the ravens that no one could see, Yunho would have been shocked.</p><p>“It does not work well in your world,” Jaejoong said, “but it is enough to move small things, including locks.”</p><p>“Well, stop it. It’s invasive.”</p><p>Jaejoong waved it away. “Consider it stopped.”</p><p>Yunho took another sip of wine. “Will Nevermore grow as large as Apollo and Odin?”</p><p>Jaejoong smiled. “Eventually. She is still young, like you. Apollo and Odin have been serving our families for hundreds of years.”</p><p>“Is there a law against telling other people about this?”</p><p>“You mean Yoochun and Junsu?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“There is, but Changmin is a prince, next in line to be king. He will let you do whatever you want to be happy. They may not believe you.”</p><p>“Are your eyes really blue?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Being Changmin’s gift doesn't extend to sleeping with you, does it?”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed. “If you want. As I said, Changmin will let you do whatever you want to be happy.”</p><p>“Good. You’re gorgeous, but I’m a monogamous kind of a guy. Though YooSu may be interested since they can’t have Changmin.”</p><p>Jaejoong smirked. “Really? Interesting. I better wait until you tell them about us though. I’d hate to surprise them by floating a bottle of lube over so none of us have to get up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Kissable Boots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho sat on his couch, tossing grapes in the air for Nevermore. The sun had set long ago, and he had yet to call Changmin. He definitely wanted to see him again, and after his talk with Jaejoong, he felt better about the entire situation. But what if he did not fall in love with Changmin? What if he did not accept that he would have children for him? Then again, if he loved Changmin the way that Yoochun loved Junsu, Yunho knew that he would do anything for him, including have children.</p><p>But YooSu had been together for almost five years.</p><p>He’d only known Changmin for a week.</p><p>Yunho sighed. He liked Changmin, he really did. And it wasn’t like he and Jaejoong were lying to him. There were ravens in his world that only the three of them could see.</p><p>He had a shoot the next day, and he knew that he could not spend the night awake thinking and debating with himself.</p><p>He liked Changmin. A lot. He was sexually attracted to him, and Changmin was nice as well.</p><p>Nevermore flew from the other side of the room and settled on Yunho’s knee. He rubbed the top of her head in the way she liked. She gurgled at him, eyes shutting.</p><p>He had a sudden sharp vivid image of him on knees and Changmin petting his head.</p><p>“Fuck,” Yunho said, eyes shutting and mind playing out the rest of the fantasy.</p><p>
  <b>^/\-v-/\^</b>
</p><p>Yunho gave up trying to sleep and went up to the roof of his building. It was a long hike up the stairs, but worth it when he got there. The owner of the building had a small garden up there, and he had strung white lights about the bulky contraptions all over the roof. Over the years, residents had added their own tables, chairs and benches.</p><p>Yunho sat on chair, the bottle of sweet red wine in his hand. It had made him feel better, and he wondered if drinking the rest of it would make him drunk.</p><p>He brought up Changmin’s phone number on his phone and tapped the button to call. It was after midnight. If he couldn’t sleep, then he wasn’t going to let Changmin sleep either. Though, he had a feeling that Changmin wasn't asleep.</p><p>He was proven correct when Changmin answered after only two rings.</p><p>“Yunho?”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>Yunho took a swallow of the wine. “I like the wine. It’s delicious.”</p><p>“Thank you. It is from my family’s vineyards.” Changmin cleared his throat.</p><p>Yunho imagined that he was nervous. It made him smile.</p><p>“I apologize for being presumptuous on replacing some of your personal items.”</p><p>“I understand why you did and I appreciate the thought. But ask next time.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“I have a shoot tomorrow afternoon. It should be done by five. Take me out to dinner?”</p><p>“I would be honored.”</p><p>“I have some questions.”</p><p>“I am sure you do. Ask me anything you wish.”</p><p>“Are you in love with Jaejoong?”</p><p>Changmin snorted. “In your so eloquent language, fuck no.”</p><p>Yunho laughed. “Just checking. Language? Do you speak a different one?”</p><p>“No. Some of our slang terms are different, though.”</p><p>Yunho nodded. “Do you like being a prince?”</p><p>“Most days. It has its perks. Most of my princely life has been searching for you.”</p><p>“Jaejoong says that your mother has a wife ready for you.”</p><p>Again, Changmin snorted. “I told you that my mother wants me to go the traditional route. But do not worry about breaking hearts, my wings. Seohyun understands me. We’ve been friends for a long time, and she knows and has seen how much I care for and adore you.”</p><p>“You know, the first time I saw you, besides wanting to kneel at your feet, my first thought was the Prince of Darkness. Is that a title you go by?”</p><p>Changmin was silent for a moment before saying carefully, “It is what the Eagle clan has always called the prince of the Ravens. A raven to them was a sign of battle, a sign of hunger, death, a harbinger of suffering. It is a bad omen. I do not like speaking ill of your people, but they were arrogant and ignorant in their hatred of us.”</p><p>“But they are gone?”</p><p>“Mostly. There will always be someone who claims the Eagle clan. They may cause problems for us later.”</p><p>“What other clans are there?”</p><p>“Hawks, Swans, Falcons, and Owls. The Ravens are the most powerful.”</p><p>“Swans?”</p><p>“Beautiful but fierce. They are our most trusted allies.”</p><p>“Are there wars often? Is everyone allies in your world?”</p><p>“Yes, and no. I would never allow someone from the Owls prepare my food for fear of poison, and I would never turn my back on a Hawk because he will shoot you in the back. But we keep the peace for trade reasons. The Eagles have always wanted more than they had.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if I like the idea of living in a world with so much war.”</p><p>“You live in a world that is at war with your only land neighbor.”</p><p>Yunho conceded the point. He did have to serve military time just for that reason. “I want to tell Yoochun and Junsu about this.”</p><p>“Jaejoong mentioned that you might.”</p><p>“It won’t hurt them?”</p><p>“No, but I do suggest you wait until the two of us are there. Jaejoong can make them see the ravens.”</p><p>“Magic sounds like fun.”</p><p>“Jaejoong will teach you if you want.”</p><p>“If I told you to jump up and down and cluck like a chicken, would you do it?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Yunho rolled his eyes. “Honestly.”</p><p>“Probably not. I’d attempt to find a way to distract you from the request. Like kiss you.”</p><p>“I won’t say no to a kiss, but I’d really prefer that you just tell me no.”</p><p>“I may have to work on that.”</p><p>Yunho chuckled. “Tell me what you like most about me.”</p><p>Changmin said no.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’d rather show you. Because I love the way you smile and your eyes light up when you see me. I love the way your skin flushes after I’ve kissed you. I love the way you gesture with your hands when you’re talking about something that you’re passionate about. And I love the way you pout. I’m sure I would invade another country to bring you something precious if you ask me with that pout.”</p><p>Yunho’s throat tightened.</p><p>“May I ask the same question of you?”</p><p>Yunho cleared his throat. “There are a lot of things that I like about you, but I don’t know you well enough to pick a favorite. But I do love the way you make me want to sink to my knees to pleasure you.”</p><p>Changmin moaned.</p><p>“Even in this short time, I know that I like the way you touch me and the way you look at me. It makes me feel ...”</p><p>“Special,” Changmin said. “You are so very special.”</p><p>Yunho blushed and touched a cheek to his hand. “I better ... sleep. I ...” Yunho adjusted his erection.</p><p>“Yes. What time shall I come and pick you up tomorrow evening?”</p><p>“I’ll send you a text after my shoot.”</p><p>“Okay. Yunho, thank you for calling me. Thank you for accepting me and who I am.”</p><p>“Don’t thank me. Thank Nevermore. If it wasn’t for her and the other ravens that no one else can see, I would not believe you at all.”</p><p>“I shall bring her something sweet the next time I see her.”</p><p>Yunho smiled. “Good night, my Prince of Darkness.”</p><p>Changmin chuckled. “Good night, my wings.”</p><p>
  <b>^/\-v-/\^</b>
</p><p>Yunho had to take a break at five and call Changmin and tell him the photoshoot was running late. He would not be home until almost seven.</p><p>“With your permission,” Changmin said carefully, “I will meet you at your apartment and prepare dinner for you.”</p><p>It made Yunho smile, and he continued smile all through the rest of his shoot. But he still told Changmin no.</p><p>“I’ll send you a text. Order takeout.”</p><p>Changmin grumbled goodnaturedly but he obeyed. When Yunho arrived at home, there were no ravens in sight (except Nevermore) and Changmin was not waiting in his apartment. He took a quick yet thorough shower and then texted Changmin that he was home.</p><p>Changmin texted back: <b>if you had allowed me entry into your home, you could already be on your knees</b></p><p>Yunho smirked at his phone but did not reply. This night was going to go exactly the way Yunho wanted. He dressed only in a pair of loose fitting jeans. No shirt, no underwear, no belt. He lit all of the candles that Changmin had used before. He did scramble around and make sure the place was mostly cleaned up.</p><p>When Nevermore squawked at the window and Yunho saw the dark wings of Odin, he shooed Nevermore away, and she only glanced at him in disdain over her left wing before taking flight and joining Odin. He went to the front door and opened it just a crack.</p><p>With a deep breath and a small shiver, Yunho dropped to his knees, legs parted just a little for balance. He sat back on his feet, settled his shaking hands on his thighs and, with his head up, waited for Changmin.</p><p>He did not have to wait long.</p><p>Changmin pushed open the door, Yunho’s name half out his mouth, before he stopped and stared at Yunho on his knees.</p><p>Yunho smiled and actually felt his eyes shining because after Changmin had walked away from him the other day, he did not think he’d see him again, let alone kneel at his feet.</p><p>“Hi,” Yunho said.</p><p>Changmin returned the smile and shut the door. He settled the bag that probably had their dinner in it on the floor and reached to take off his boots.</p><p>“Wait,” Yunho said and bit his lip.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Yunho shut his eyes for only a moment and then leaned forward. He heard Changmin’s quick inhale, but did not stop until his mouth was against the soft leather of Changmin’s black boots. It was an open kiss, just below the folded leather at the top. He was shaking, so he put his hands on the floor, one palm between Changmin’s feet. And then his mouth moved down the boot. The leather smelled warm and clean. Yunho paused with his mouth near the ankle, and then lifted up, opened his eyes enough to see, and kissed the very tip of Changmin’s boot.</p><p>Yunho glanced up and smiled at the wide-eyed look of lust on Changmin’s face. He moved to the other boot, starting with a kiss to the toe, and this time running his tongue up the soft leather. He did not stop at the boot, but used a good grip on the tops of them to continue up until he was nuzzling the hard erection straining in Changmin’s tight pants.</p><p>Yunho ran his hands up the back of Changmin’s thighs. The pants were the softest cotton he’d ever felt and he figured they were not from this realm. But really, the ass under his hands was more important the the fabric. He squeezed and then looked up again, leaning back a little, just enough to press his chest to Changmin’s crotch.</p><p>“Hi,” he said again, voice deep and breathy.</p><p>Changmin licked his lips. “Are you going to let me take my boots off, my wings?”</p><p>Yunho let his hands drop to Changmin’s calf muscles. “May I?”</p><p>Changmin smiled and nodded.</p><p>Yunho kept his eyes on Changmin’s face. He found the zipper of the boots with his fingertips. He lowered one zipper and then the other. He sat back on his knees, lifted one foot, ran his tongue over the toe of the boot before taking it off. He did the same to the other. Changmin did not move away from him and Yunho went back to his crotch with his mouth and ran his hands up and down the back of Changmin’s legs.</p><p>“Thank you,” Yunho whispered.</p><p>Changmin smiled and ran his hands through Yunho’s hair. Yunho moaned, canting up into the touch, head tilted back.</p><p>“You are so beautiful,” Changmin said, his fingers going down his neck to his bare shoulders.</p><p>Yunho’s smile widened.</p><p>“Are you hungry?”</p><p>Yunho nodded. “Yes, please.”</p><p>“For food?” Changmin clarified.</p><p>Yunho laughed. “Yes.”</p><p>Changmin picked up the bags of food and Yunho turned around, on his knees, and crawled into the living room. He stopped between the couch and coffee table and waited until Changmin sat down. On the floor, next to him. Yunho pouted, but Changmin did not see, and he opened the containers of food.</p><p>“I brought ramen,” Changmin said and glanced over at Yunho. “As much as I want to feed you, it will be easier if you do it yourself.</p><p>Yunho whined and crossed his arms. He had definitely wanted Changmin to feed him again, but ramen was tricky.</p><p>Changmin smiled at him, curled his hand on the back of Yunho’s neck, and yanked him over for a firm kiss. His other hand curled around Yunho’s bare waist. He shivered at the touch and moved, climbing over Changmin’s lap, straddling his thighs. He cupped Changmin’s face and deepened the kiss, shivering as Changmin’s hands ran up and down his bare skin.</p><p>“Food,” Changmin muttered, the words muffled against Yunho’s lips. “Eat.”</p><p>Yunho smiled. “Lips,” he said. “Kiss.” And shoved his tongue in Changmin’s mouth.</p><p>Changmin moaned and cupped his ass, yanking him closer. Yunho curled over him to keep kissing him and rolled his hips over Changmin’s thighs.</p><p>Changmin slowed the kiss down, and Yunho sighed in contentment. He liked frantic, but he liked romantic a lot more. Changmin continued to touch his skin, up and down his back. His hand went to Yunho’s hair, fingertips soft against his scalp. Yunho whimpered and sagged against Changmin’s chest from the delicate touch. And then there was pain.</p><p>And Changmin yanked Yunho’s head away.</p><p>Yunho gasped, eyes shutting, and then he pouted. “Changmin-ah.”</p><p>“Eat,” Changmin said and pressed a peck to his cheek. “Dessert later.”</p><p>“You owe me.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Yunho huffed and climbed off his lap, adjusting so his erection wasn’t pressed uncomfortably against denim. He shoved Changmin’s side. “Sit on the couch.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I want you to sit on the couch.”</p><p>Changmin lifted his arms and then pushed his body up onto the couch. “Are you going to sit up here with me?”</p><p>Yunho smiled up at him. “Nope.” He sat on the ground and curled his arms around Changmin’s leg. He leaned his head on Changmin’s thigh with a quiet, happy sigh.</p><p>Changmin tsked at him, but his fingers went to Yunho’s head and carded through his hair. “Happy now?”</p><p>Yunho hummed. “Perfect.”</p><p>
  <b>^/\-v-/\^</b>
</p><p>Dinner was followed by a movie. Yunho allowed himself to be dragged up onto the couch but only because Changmin promised him more kisses. The movie played on in the background and Yunho kissed and licked at Changmin’s neck and chest where his shirt billowed open. He did not try to push his hands into Yunho’s jeans or take any of their clothes off. He was so hard. He rocked against Changmin’s thigh, or stomach depending on where he was. Changmin’s thin pants molded to his erection, and Yunho wanted to go down and suck on it.</p><p>But every time he started that way, Changmin yanked on his hair and brought his mouth up for a deep kiss.</p><p>“Changmin-ah, please,” Yunho gasped.</p><p>Changmin smiled and kept kissing his mouth. Yunho pouted, a blatant attempt to get what he wanted, but Changmin just cooed at him and kept kissing him. Yunho did not really mind. He loved the way Changmin kissed him. The firm grip in his hair, the soft press of lips, the commanding thrust of his tongue. And he loved the way that Changmin looked at him, with complete focus, like he was the only thing and the most important thing in the room. It had Yunho’s chest tightening, his head spinning, and his cock throbbing.</p><p>Yunho did not think he’d survive being the center of Changmin’s sexual target range. But he was willing to try.</p><p>“Please,” he said again and slid down, off the couch, to his knees. He hands ran up and down Changmin’s thigh and chest. The billowy shirt was easy to move out of his way, and he licked his lips before going right to Changmin’s nipple. He sucked softly before flicking the nub with his tongue. He palmed Changmin’s cock through the thin pants.</p><p>Changmin sighed. “You are so very hard to resist.”</p><p>“Then you shouldn’t.”</p><p>“But I must.”</p><p>Yunho pouted but did not lift his head from Changmin’s skin. “Why?”</p><p>Changmin shifted, he pulled Yunho away by his hair, and then he sat up. Yunho leaned away and let him until Changmin was sitting on the couch and Yunho was between his legs, running his hands up and down Changmin’s thick thighs. He licked his lips and went for the bulge of Changmin’s cock, but Changmin wrapped his hands in his hair and kept him away.</p><p>Yunho pouted up at him.</p><p>Changmin smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. “With your permission, I plan on courting you, and courting you does not entail tumbling into bed right away. Even in your world.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Yunho said and twisted so he was sitting on the floor, yet still able to hold onto Changmin’s leg and run his hand up and down his calf. The silly action movie was almost over. Yunho leaned his head on Changmin’s knee. Fingertips trailed down his neck and to his shoulders.</p><p>“You have beautiful skin, Yunho-ah.”</p><p>Yunho tilted his head back. “It will look better covered in hickys.”</p><p>Changmin smiled. “And even better covered in the tattoos of my clan.”</p><p>Yunho tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “Tattoos?”</p><p>“I am sure that Jaejoong showed you his tattoos because he is an exhibitionist that enjoys being naked.”</p><p>Yunho remembered the scrolls of ink around Jaejoong’s body, but he hadn’t looked closely at them. There had been a lot.</p><p>“Let me show you.” Changmin leaned forward and gripped the back of his shirt. He pulled it over his head and Yunho moaned, hands reaching for the cobbled stomach and chest on display. But Changmin caught his hands with a laugh. He moved carefully and turned to his side, showing Yunho that the muscles covered all of his body.</p><p>Yunho pushed up to the couch and sat behind Changmin. On his back were two large wings, tattooed black with incredible detail of light reflecting off them.</p><p>“Fuck,” Yunho said and trailed his finger over some of the detail. “They look so real.”</p><p>“As they should.”</p><p>“They aren’t real, right, like, you don’t actually have wings in your world, right?”</p><p>Changmin chuckled, the sound soft and warm just like his skin. “Nope. We leave the flying to the ravens.”</p><p>“Jaejoong’s were not this big.”</p><p>“Jaejoong is not a prince. He is my second. He is also crazy and enjoys the pain and has tattoos all over his body that are not the mark of the raven.”</p><p>“I have to get one?” Yunho slid his hands around Changmin’s waist and pressed his lips to the top curve of tattooed skin. He smirked when Changmin shivered. “I’ve never wanted a tattoo.”</p><p>Changmin turned in his arms, sitting sideways. He paused for only a moment and then pulled Yunho into his lap, knees on either side of Changmin’s hips. Yunho did not mind. It made it much easier to kiss him.</p><p>“It’s a mark of our clan and it is necessary especially since you will be with me. It will mark you as royalty and as a protection, show that you are higher in authority than anyone else of the court. Even higher than Jaejoong. Without it, I fear more for you life. Enemies within my clan and without can attack you with only minor repercussions. As a prince, even the smallest infraction is punishable by death.” Changmin ran his hands up Yunho’s bare back. “There are also spells and protections built into the tattoo that people will recognize, or if they don’t, the protections will thwart them.”</p><p>There was a massive explosion from the television. Yunho was jealous. He really really wanted to explode. He shifted and tucked his head under Changmin’s chin. “Since you won’t fuck me, will you stay? Sleep with me?”</p><p>Changmin smiled and nodded. “Of course, my wings. Whatever you wish.”</p><p>Yunho huffed. “If it was whatever I wished, I’d be riding your cock into oblivion right now.”</p><p>Changmin laughed. “I want that, too, but I also want to make sure that you understand what you’re getting yourself into. Jaejoong was right, though if you tell him that, I may have to hurt you.”</p><p>Yunho chuckled.</p><p>“I just expected you to feel the connection and come with me. He told me that I was stupid, and that you had a life here that you may not want to give up. I will have to accept whatever you choose.”</p><p>“I told you I felt the connection, the first time I saw you.” Yunho sank back to his knees on the floor, looking up at Changmin. “This is where I belong.”</p><p>“Only sometimes,” Changmin said, running his finger along Yunho’s jaw. “I want you by my side more than I want you at my feet. You may have been given to me as a gift and as a servant, but I want you as my prince, my king, and my partner.”</p><p>Yunho’s throat tightened and his eyes stung. He swallowed roughly and nodded. “Okay. But how exactly can you say that with such sincerity and not want to bend me over and fuck me?”</p><p>Changmin laughed. “I do, my wings. I do.”</p><p>“Sure doesn’t seem like it.”</p><p>“Just not tonight.”</p><p>“So in the morning?”</p><p>“If you can tempt me.”</p><p>Yunho smiled and ran his hands up Changmin’s thighs, just stopping short of the bulge from his erection. “Challenge accepted.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Tantalizing Sensation of Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho woke up to the chimes of his cellphone signaling a text message. Eyes blurry, he reached for his nightstand. The warm body next to him shifted, but Changmin did not wake up.</p><p>The message was from Jaejoong. <b><i>I’m assuming that since Changmin did not come back to our hotel room that he stayed at your place. Everything good?</i></b></p><p>Yunho smiled and replied: <b><i>Yes. Good. Going to be great as soon as I talk him into fucking me. Any advice?</i></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Hahahaha. Skin. He loves skin. The more you can show, the better.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Yunho had already planned on that. He sent back a smiling face. Very carefully he left the bed and went into the bathroom to prepare. He did not want Changmin to even have a moment to reject him.</p><p>First things first, Yunho trimmed the thatch of overgrowth around his cock. He’d been slacking on that lately without a lover to impress. He forced himself to do it slowly. He did not want to wake Changmin and needed to hurry, but he also did not want to slip and hit skin. After the quick cut, he dug under his sink for the next step in his personal maintenance. It wasn’t completely necessary, but he wanted Changmin's tongue and fingers inside him and he’d rather be clean inside and out for that.</p><p>And then he took a bath, rinsed off in the shower, and covered what he could reach of his body with lotion.</p><p>To his delight, Changmin slept through the entire thing. Yunho stood at the edge of the bed and smiled down at him. He wanted to touch and slide his body against Changmin’s, but that was not part of the plan. He had to be patient. He pulled on a pair of tight black boxerbriefs and went to the kitchen to start coffee.</p><p>His phone beeped.</p><p>Jaejoong: <b><i>You get some orgasms yet?</i></b></p><p>Yunho laughed. <b><i>Not yet. He is still asleep.</i></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <i>I’m not surprised. He has not slept well for the last few nights. Go wake him up. ;) He won’t mind.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Sounds like a good idea.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Jaejoong sent back a string of complicated emoticons, and Yunho laughed. It did not take long for Jaejoong to assimilate to a new realm.</p><p>Yunho turned his phone off and placed it on the counter. He gathered a bowl of fruit (probably that Changmin had bought before) and poured a single cup of coffee (black, just like Changmin liked it). He walked carefully into his bedroom. He set the bowl and cup on the nightstand and then kneeled next to the bed.</p><p>Changmin lay on his side, back facing Yunho. He reached over and traced the dark edges of the tattooed wings. A few minutes later, Changmin’s chest heaved with a deep breath and he turned over. Yunho moved his hand and smiled as Changmin’s eyes blinked open.</p><p>Yunho smiled and settled his chin on the mattress. “Good morning.”</p><p>Changmin lifted a hand and traced down his jaw. “Is this a dream?”</p><p>Yunho shook his head. “Well, maybe my dream.”</p><p>Changmin smiled and then yawned. “Have you been awake long?”</p><p>“Just long enough.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Things.”</p><p>Changmin raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You’ll see.” Yunho motioned to the side table.</p><p>Changmin sat up and took the cup of coffee carefully. He kept his eyes on Yunho as he sipped on it. Yunho shifted on his knees and waited. Changmin ate a few pieces of fruit before holding out a cube of melon for Yunho. Yunho wrapped his lips around it and Changmin’s fingertips. He smiled at the sharp inhale from Changmin. But he was patient and he watched Changmin eat, thanked him when he was given a piece, and had the very last swallow of coffee from Changmin’s cup.</p><p>Changmin moved to the edge of the bed and stretched. He laid a hand on Yunho’s shoulder, fingers caressing the base of his neck. “I will be right back. Stay.”</p><p>Yunho shut his eyes and nodded.</p><p>Changmin leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his ear. “Such a good boy,” Changmin whispered.</p><p>Yunho whimpered and his cock pulsed.</p><p>Changmin stood, patted his head, and left Yunho on the floor. Yunho fought the urge to fidget and lost. He shifted on his knees, his cock straining in his boxers. He wasn’t sure how long Changmin was going to be gone, and then he heard the shower start and he moaned.</p><p>Goddamnit. Yunho may have planned this, but he definitely was not in charge. It was just the way he wanted it.</p><p>Last night had been torturous, laying next to Changmin, half naked and unable to touch. Changmin had pulled his body close, spooned up behind him, kissed his neck, and that was it. It took Yunho a long time to relax enough to sleep, but when he did, it was better, deeper, more relaxing sleep than he’d had in months. He loved sleeping next to someone.</p><p>The shower turned off. Yunho’s breath sped up in anticipation. Changmin’s voice suddenly rumbled through the room. He laughed, and Yunho’s mouth open, panting from just the amused sounds. Changmin was probably on the phone. With Jaejoong. Yunho whined. He should be in the bedroom. With Yunho.</p><p>His knees started aching. His skin shivered but sweat shined along its expanse.</p><p>Footsteps sounded through the hall bringing Changmin’s voice closer.</p><p>“He is beautiful,” Changmin said. “Everything that I have ever wanted. It’s almost too good to be true.”</p><p>Yunho shut his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. His head tilted back. Fingers touched his hair and he whimpered, licking his lips when they tugged on his ear.</p><p>“I will do everything I can to keep him in my life, Jaejoong. Anything. Even if it means staying here, in this realm, with him.”</p><p>Yunho gasped.</p><p>“Yes, I know ... I know ... I know ... It is because you are the best. Thank you. I will call you when I am done pleasuring my gift.”</p><p>Yunho shivered and moaned.</p><p>“Open your eyes, Yunho,” Changmin said.</p><p>Yunho obeyed and watched Changmin sit in front of him on the bed, legs spread. He wore only the green robe that he had given Yunho before.</p><p>Changmin reached over and gripped Yunho’s chin. “You have to understand something before anything else.” His touch softened. “This ... I love you like this, on your knees and willing to serve me, but I do not want it all the time. Not everyday, not every time we have sex. I adore you, but I expect you to be my prince, my husband, my equal.”</p><p>Yunho swallowed. “I don’t know what it means to be that in your realm.”</p><p>“I know. I want to show you, explain, take you with me so you can see what it is like. But ...” Changmin smiled. “We are here, and you are there, and I just cannot tell you no any longer.”</p><p>Yunho smiled. “Does that mean I may touch you, my Prince of Darkness?”</p><p>“Of course not. Put your hands behind your back.”</p><p>Yunho shivered and did, gripping a wrist tightly. Changmin tugged open the robe, giving Yunho an uninterrupted view of Changmin’s naked body. He leaned back on one hand and used his other in a teasing touch along his skin. Yunho watched as fingers went up Changmin’s thigh, cupped his balls, and stroked his erection. His cock was long and thick, and looked much better now that Yunho could see it outside of the clingy pants that Changmin wore.</p><p>Yunho licked his lips in anticipation.</p><p>Changmin sighed and tilted his head back. He stroked himself a few more times before swiping his thumb over the head. He let go and a shimmer of precome stretched between dick and finger before snapping. Changmin reached to Yunho’s lips and swiped over them with the wet thumb.</p><p>Yunho moaned and licked the faint taste of him away. He tried to suck the thumb into his mouth, but Changmin ran his fingers over Yunho’s neck and then up to grip Yunho’s hair.</p><p>“You may not touch me with your hands. Not just yet.”</p><p>Yunho whimpered and put his mouth at Changmin’s knee. He sucked on the warm skin, shaking and whimpering as his mouth moved up, under Changmin’s direction. His mouth was about a breath away from the curve of Changmin’s erection when his head was yanked up. Painfully.</p><p>Yunho whined, but Changmin kept pulling and Yunho crawled up into his lap where Changmin held him by the waist and kissed him. Yunho put his hands back behind his back and tried to rock on Changmin’s lap.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” Changmin whispered and his mouth moved down Yunho’s cheek and his neck. He shivered from the sensation of lips on his shoulder, and then teeth closed around the base of his neck, and Yunho gasped. Changmin bit over to his shoulder, brought his head up for a short, deep kiss, and added matching marks to the other side of his neck and shoulder.</p><p>It was so hard not to touch, so hard not to grip Changmin’s hair as his mouth moved down Yunho’s chest. He leaned back, almost too far, but Changmin’s warm hand pressed against the middle of his back, holding him up while his lips and tongue and teeth went to his nipples. He sucked on flesh around the budded tips and added purple blossoms of perfect pain and outlines of his teeth.</p><p>Yunho’s cock throbbed in his tight boxers. He canted his hips forward, head tilted. He needed pressure on his cock. Just a little bit.</p><p>“Hold still,” Changmin demanded and slapped his thigh.</p><p>Yunho pouted, but Changmin’s mouth was still at his chest, so he didn’t see. Yunho stilled with difficulty, but stayed half bent off Changmin’s lap so Changmin could continue to touch and bite him. Each new mark, each knew bite, bloomed and shuddered straight to Yunho’s cock.</p><p>“You are gorgeous, Yunho-ah. The hottest guy in the room.”</p><p>Yunho’s laughter came out stilted, but Changmin chuckled as well. He ran his hands up and down Yunho’s front, pinching nipples on his way by them. He spread his hands over Yunho’s stomach, fingertips moving back and forth.</p><p>Yunho shivered under the touch and his skin flushed at the gaze in Changmin’s eyes, the tender look on his face. He had a sinking suspicion that Changin was thinking of babies. Not good for his erection right now.</p><p>Yunho jerked his hips with whimper. “Cock, please. Touch me.”</p><p>It got Changmin to move his hands, but they wrapped around his body and gripped his ass instead of going to his cock. Changmin smiled. “Not yet. I still haven’t had my fill of your skin yet.” He spanked Yunho and said, “On your stomach, hands above your head.”</p><p>With the help of a firm grip on his ass and a strong push to the side, Yunho fell onto the bed and scrambled to get into position. He lay on his stomach, hands above him, gripping a pillow. Changmin settled on his thighs, effectively pinning his legs together and making it almost impossible to rut against the bed.</p><p>“The back must match the front,” Changmin said and rubbed his hands up and down Yunho’s back. Only a moment later, it was his tongue and his teeth on Yunho’s skin. Yunho moaned into the pillow. He tried in vain to lift his hips and got a harsh pinch to his side for the effort. He turned his head for a deep breath. The attention to his back almost felt better than the front. With the skin mostly untouched by previous lovers, it was sensitive to every lick, kiss, and bite.</p><p>Yunho squirmed as much as possible. Even the teasing pressure on his cock was better than nothing. Changmin’s hands moved over his skin, touching wherever his mouth wasn’t. He sat up and kneaded Yunho’s ass.</p><p>Yunho moaned into the pillow and tried to lift into the touches. With a laugh, Changmin pulled the band of boxers over Yunho’s ass. He caressed with fingertips over the curves, and Yunho shivered from the tickle.</p><p>“Please!” Yunho shouted.</p><p>Changmin hushed him with a sharp spank to his left butt cheek. Immediately his hand rubbed away the sting. Yunho moaned, gasping into the pillow. Changmin shifted back, sitting on Yunho’s knees. He rubbed Yunho’s ass firmly and then leaned down for a harsh suck to the curve.</p><p>“Oh god,” Yunho gasped and continued to try to rub against the bed.</p><p>Changmin gripped his ass tightly and spread him open.</p><p>Yunho whimpered something that sort of sounded like Changmin’s name. The first touch of Changmin’s tongue had Yunho gasping, front arching up off the bed. Changmin laughed. He used his firm grip to keep Yunho’s cleft spread and he licked up and down, pausing only to flick his tongue over the crinkled skin.</p><p>Yunho shivered and twisted the pillow tightly in his hands. He tried to spread his legs, he tried to move, he tried to breathe. HIs cock was hard and twisted painfully in his boxers.</p><p>Changmin kept licking him. Teasing whisper touches of his tongue and then bites on the curves. He used his fingers to slide through the spit. He flicked Yunho’s entrance. “Such a delicious treat from my gift.”</p><p>Yunho gasped and managed, “Yours, my prince. Your ... yours.”</p><p>Changmin hummed and pressed his thumb against his opening. His tongue joined it.</p><p>Yunho moaned at the slight stretch.</p><p>“You do know I want more than just your body, right?”</p><p>“Yes, fuck, yes, but please, please.”</p><p>Changmin laughed. “Okay, okay. Up to your knees, keep your head on the bed.”</p><p>Yunho had to wait until Changmin moved enough to obey. He spread his knees and gasped in relief when Changmin pulled his boxers down and then off, making it easier to present himself. Changmin went back with his tongue, lapping at Yunho’s balls and then sucking on the perineum. Yunho moaned, body canting down, hips spreading more. His cock hung negleted and leaking precome to the blankets.</p><p>Changmin cupped his sac, tugging on it, and licked at his hole.</p><p>Yunho sank into the sensations, the touches, the bites and lips and tongue that moved all over his ass and down the back of his thighs. He fought the urge to stroke himself. Changmin said he was not allowed, so he did not. But he wanted to. He felt that just a touch of his hand would have him coming.</p><p>A finger pushed into him, and Yunho hissed from the suddenness and the slight sting. His body pulsed around it, trying to relax.</p><p>Changmin continued licking him, his tongue pushing in with the finger. He let go of Yunho’s sac and gripped his ass instead.</p><p>“Are you enjoying this, my toy? Do you like being played with?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes.”</p><p>Changmin chuckled. “In my world, we use scented oil.” He pressed in a second finger, and Yunho whined. “To ease the way. What do you use here?”</p><p>Yunho shook and tried to point to his nightstand. “Lube. Drawer. Fuck. Please.”</p><p>He moaned as Changmin removed his fingers, and then gasped when Changmin licked up his cleft and back down. He moved away and Yunho used the few moments to catch his breath, looked at Changmin’s gorgeous naked body. He wondered if everyone in Changmin’s realm had a large cock or if it was only something the prince sported. It didn’t really matter. It was the only cock that’d be entering Yunho for a very long time.</p><p>If he had his way.</p><p>Changmin turned around and smiled down at Yunho. “Do you want to come?”</p><p>Yunho nodded and then shook his head. “Not yet. Not ... until you touch me.”</p><p>Changmin licked his lips. “So you don’t think I can make you come without touching your cock?”</p><p>“Oh god, try.”</p><p>Changmin laughed and moved back to his position behind Yunho. He ran his hands up and down his thighs and ass. “You have amazing thighs.”</p><p>“Run-running. Dan-dancing.”</p><p>“Dancing?”</p><p>Yunho shut his eyes tightly and tried to think, difficult with Changmin spreading lube up and down his cleft with a single finger.</p><p>“Danced in c-college and like ... to do ... god, please.”</p><p>Changmin chuckled and pressed his slick finger into Yunho’s body. “I would love to see you dance. Will you dance with me?”</p><p>“Yes, please, yes.”</p><p>Changmin pressed in two fingers. Yunho buried his face in the pillow and moaned. Changmin pumped his fingers slowly, stretching, twisting. His other hand continued its path up and down Yunho’s ass and thigh.</p><p>“Do you want to come before or after I fuck you?”</p><p>“D-during, during.”</p><p>Changmin laughed. “Okay.” He removed his fingers, and Yunho shifted, knees spreading a little more. He took a deep breath and let it out with a whimper when Changmin swiped his cock up and down his cleft. The head pressed against Yunho’s entrance, and he whined, high and tight as he was breached. Changmin went slow, and Yunho shuddered as lust and need coiled low in his belly.</p><p>“I’m glad that sex in our realms is not different,” Changmin said, voice laboured. He thrust a little harder, and Yunho choked, back arched. He met the movement with his own, and earned a quick slap to his thigh and was told to hold still.</p><p>Yunho shuddered, body relaxing and stretching for Changmin. When he pulled out, Yunho whined in protest, making Changmin chuckle. “Just a second.” Lube dribbled down his cleft, and Yunho sighed, curling up with the pillow. Changmin pushed back in, all the way, until their bodies pressed together. He stopped and Yunho tried to breathe, stay relaxed. He ran his hand up Yunho’s sweaty back, a finger sliding back down his spine.</p><p>“You are so beautiful like this,” Changmin said, “so amazing, presented and eager for my use, for my cock, for my pleasure.”</p><p>“Al-always,” Yunho stuttered as Changmin picked that moment to move. Yunho moaned. He stretched his arms out, shoving the pillow away, forehead pressed to the bed. He begged with whimpers to come, he was so close, his cock was jumping up to his stomach with every firm thrust inside him.</p><p>Changmin’s thrusts stayed steady, in control, his grip firm on Yunho’s hips. Yunho had no idea how long Changmin had been inside him, judging time at first by the sweat sliding down his spine to his neck, and then the ache in his knees, and the curl of pleasure in his groin. He became aware of noises around him, tight gasps with Changmin’s thrusts, deep moans from his own pleasure. His own noises, begging and pleading. He licked his lips and tried to swallow before gasping, “Please, touch ... please ... please.”</p><p>He was so close. His cock was throbbing, his body thrumming with pleasure. He needed to come.</p><p>Instead Changmin slowed his thrusts, and Yunho whined in displeasure.</p><p>Changmin chuckled. “On your hands. Up on your hands.” Yunho had a moment of pure satisfaction at the raspy growl in Changmin’s voice. At least he was affected as much as Yunho.</p><p>Yunho pushed up to his hands, back curving down, ass in the air. He knew he looked good like this, and Changmin moaned and ran his hands up Yunho’s ass in appreciation. “So amazing.”</p><p>Yunho flushed, skin going redder and more sensitive.</p><p>Changmin pressed one hand to the middle of his lower back and the other went around Yunho’s hip. Yunho gasped in expectation and moaned when Changmin’s fingers curled around his cock.</p><p>“Oh, god, I --”</p><p>Changmin hushed him with another soft swipe of his hand on his side. “Come, my gift, whenever you want.”</p><p>Changmin stroked him, but his thrusts were too shallow, too passive. Yunho thrust back, speeding up when Changmin did nothing more than stroke faster. He screamed, head dropping between his arms, and he shuddered, body near the edge of collapse, near the edge of too much.</p><p>“Such a good boy,” Changmin said, almost gasped, and his hand sped up on Yunho’s cock. “So pretty. So good. You are so very good.”</p><p>Yunho cried out, body going taut and then snapping. He came hard, orgasm stealing his breath even with his mouth open. He pulsed his release all over the bed, hips snapping back against Changmin, his cock driving his orgasm through him. The pleasure coursed over his skin, and his elbows finally collapsed, mouth against the bed, moans and whimpers muffled as Changmin’s hands went to his hips, gripping hard. Yunho’s face slid on the bed with each strong thrust, and he did his best to hold himself up as Changmin finished, his cock pulsing inside Yunho’s body.</p><p>Changmin’s hand came around him again, pressing against his stomach, sliding through the mix of sweat and come. He curled over Yunho, breath harsh against his ear and lowered them both to the bed. Lips touched his neck, and Yunho turned his head for a kiss. Weak, more open lips and an actual kiss, but it was difficult to kiss when breathing so hard.</p><p>“So good,” Changmin gasped. “So ... perfect.”</p><p>Yunho shivered from the praise. They lay there for a few more minutes before Changmin turned to the side. He kept a firm grip on Yunho’s hip though, and Yunho turned slowly enough that Changmin did not slip out of him. He had to hook his leg over Changmin’s, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Changmin’s hand slide over his hip, fingers scratched through the short hair around his cock before gripping him and stroking.</p><p>Yunho moaned, watching with blurred vision as come seeped from the slit.</p><p>Yunho leaned against Changmin’s strong chest, eyes shutting.</p><p>“So good,” Changmin repeated with a shift of his hips that had his cock squelching through the mess inside Yunho.</p><p>Yunho blushed and wiggled back, leg opening farther, an invitation for more.</p><p>Changmin chuckled and ran his hand up Yunho’s chest and then back down to his stomach, resting just below his belly button and underneath his cock.</p><p>Yunho stared at it for a moment and belatedly realized that Changmin expected him to have babies, and good fuck, he should have used a condom.</p><p>Changmin laughed. “Calm down,” he whispered. “Magic, remember? Jaejoong cast a spell on me a long time ago that he must release before I can make anyone pregnant.”</p><p>Yunho took a deep breath of relief. And Changmin kissed his neck, and then turned, pushing up and finally falling out of Yunho’s body, but Yunho did not care. He wanted to kiss Changmin. And maybe, if he was lucky, have Changmin inside him again and get fucked to another orgasm.</p><p>Yunho had always been lucky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Pants and Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho weaved between awake and asleep. Soft hands caressed his skin, and fingertips trailed over hipbones and ribs. He stretched, smiling as he woke up, and turned to the side, mostly on his stomach. Just as he wished, Changmin moved his touches to Yunho’s ass and thighs. He bent one leg and curled his arms around a pillow. Changmin’s warm body leaned over him, adjusted and then pushed, and Yunho moaned as Changmin’s cock slipped inside him.</p><p>“Good morning, beautiful,” Changmin said and kissed below his ear. He moved slowly, but did not leave Yunho waiting. He stroked Yunho’s dick, and Yunho canted into his touch. Like most of the previous night, Changmin knew exactly what Yunho wanted, exactly what he needed. It was heady and addicting.</p><p>Yunho was still barely awake, completely relaxed, when he suddenly came, moaning through an orgasm that pooled over Changmin’s knuckles.</p><p>He smiled over his shoulder, got a kiss for his troubles, and then Changmin hitched his leg a little higher, and sped up his thrusts until he was coming inside Yunho. Again, Changmin did not pull out just hugged Yunho closer, spooned up behind him and breathed out his pleasure in steadying gasps.</p><p>“Don’t fall back asleep,” Changmin said.</p><p>Yunho whined and shifted around.</p><p>Changmin moaned, gripped Yunho’s hip, and thrust a few times before stopping and pulling out. “Come on. I have a bath ready for you.”</p><p>Yunho huffed but let himself be led from the bed. Changmin wrapped his arms around Yunho’s waist and let him snuggle close on the way to the bathroom. Changmin was just a tiny bit taller than Yunho, and he liked that he could fit practically perfectly against his side. And that Changmin fit perfectly in his ass.</p><p>All signs were pointing to Changmin being his perfect fit in every way.</p><p>The bathroom was warm with steam.</p><p>Changmin kissed his cheek and said he would be right back. Yunho used the time he was gone to use the bathroom and wipe some of the come from his body. He settled into the hot water and ducked his head back to wet his hair. Something had been added to the water, which was cloudy and smelled of herbs. Something almost spicy.</p><p>Changmin returned, still beautifully naked. Again, he had a bowl of fruit. Yunho had never eaten so much fruit in his life. But it also meant that he got to eat it from Changmin’s fingers, and he did not mind that at all.</p><p>“So beautiful,” Changmin said as he ran his finger down Yunho’s shoulder and arm.</p><p>Yunho smiled. “So are you.”</p><p>“I pale in comparison.”</p><p>Yunho agreed to disagree, and he smiled and tugged on Changmin’s arm. “I want you in here with me.”</p><p>“It is not big enough,” he said, but fell to his knees on the side of the tub. He did not resist when Yunho tangled wet hands into his hair and pouted for  a kiss.</p><p>“I hear you have a tub at your castle that is always hot and big enough for both of us.”</p><p>Changmin smiled. “I do.”</p><p>“I’d like to see it.”</p><p>“Whenever you want,” Changmin said, smile going wider. “The tub may not be big enough for both of us, but the shower is. Get up.”</p><p>Yunho pouted. “One more kiss.”</p><p>Changmin laughed and leaned over for another kiss that lasted until the water went cold. Yunho allowed himself to be hauled up and Changmin drained the tub. Yunho shivered until the shower started and then shivered when Changmin stripped from the sweats and climbed in with him, arms going around his middle. They spent a few long minutes kissing before Changmin took charge and washed Yunho, from his hair to the tips of his toes, and with fingers slipping inside him.</p><p>Yunho clung to him, kissing skin when he could, and pouted when Changmin washed himself, not letting Yunho touch him.</p><p>“If you touch me, my wings, I’m going to fuck you in this shower.”</p><p>“And that’s a problem?”</p><p>Changmin smiled and leaned back to rinse out his hair. “No, but I’d rather fuck you in a bed where I can bend you in half.”</p><p>Yunho moaned, reaching for a kiss, and pouted when he was denied.</p><p>Changmin laughed. He finished rinsing them and turned the water off. After drying them off (and only getting slightly distracted when he was on his knees and sucking on Yunho’s cock for a moment), Changmin took him to the bed and told him to lay on his stomach.</p><p>Yunho did, legs spread, hips up, waiting. Changmin straddled his ass and Yunho was a little confused until Changmin touched his shoulders and slid along his spine. Yunho moaned and shifted, smiling as Changmin massaged him and spread lotion into his skin.</p><p>“Your back will look amazing covered in tattoos of our clan.”</p><p>Yunho snorted. “You already said that.”</p><p>“It is the truth.”</p><p>Yunho shut his eyes. He let Changmin’s massage relax him for a few minutes before daring to ask quietly, “Did you mean it?”</p><p>“Mean what?” Changin asked.</p><p>Yunho shut his eyes and enjoyed the firm massage of his back for a moment. He did not want that to go away suddenly. “What you told Jaejoong yesterday on the phone? That you’d stay here, with me, in this realm.”</p><p>Changmin froze for a moment and then the massage continued. “Of course, my wings. If this is where you wish to be, this is where we will be.”</p><p>“But your kingdom!”</p><p>Changmin chuckled. “I have a cousin who will make a wonderful king if need be.”</p><p>Yunho did not want Changmin to give up everything in his world for him. It was not fair to Changmin. And Yunho could not make that decision without going to his realm and seeing what it was like. The massage moved lower, and Yunho sighed at the firm grip on his ass. It wasn’t much longer before hands were replaced by lips and tongue and Yunho was bent in half, moaning his way to another orgasm and shooting his release all over his stomach.</p><p>
  <b>^/\-v-/\^</b>
</p><p>The next morning, Yunho and Changmin entered <i>Cheers to Java</i>, and Yunho was only mildly surprised to see Apollo outside and Jaejoong inside. He was wearing tight jeans and one of those billowy shirts, mostly unbuttoned to show off his chest, tattoos, and muscles.</p><p>“Finally,” Jaejoong said. “I was thinking I was going to have to go over to your house and pry you out of Yunho’s ass.”</p><p>Yunho blushed, but Changmin smirked and smacked the back of Jaejoong’s head.</p><p>YooSu laughed at him.</p><p>“It’s about time someone put a smile like that on your face,” Yoochun said from behind the counter.</p><p>Yunho winced as he sat down on the couch.</p><p>“And bruises on your ass!” Junsu added.</p><p>Yunho flipped them off and could not fight the stupid smile on his face when Changmin sat next to him and wrapped his arm around him.</p><p>“Your friends are incredible flirts,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>Yunho laughed. “I know. Are you going to join them?”</p><p>Jaejoong shrugged and sipped on his coffee. “Maybe. They have been hinting at it. I will not say no.”</p><p>“Do you want to come over and cook some of that amazing kimchi jjigae tonight and I’ll tell them about you guys?”</p><p>Jaejoong smiled. “Definitely.”</p><p>
  <b>^/\-v-/\^</b>
</p><p>Yunho stood in front of his mirror and blushed at the image reflecting back at him. Changmin had asked him to try on his pants, just for leering purposes. Yunho had not wanted to, but he liked being sexy and he liked that Changmin thought he was sexy.</p><p>So he wore the clinging pants that molded to his thighs and ass and showed off his erection. And he had put on one of Changmin’s billowy shirts. He left it open, showing off his body. He was not as defined as Changmin, and he knew he needed to get into the gym again and keep his muscles. If he didn’t work out every other day, he lost muscle quickly. The pants were low on his hips, and he put his hands on his own stomach, below his belly button. What would he look like pregnant? He barely was able to imagine it.</p><p>The doorbell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts.</p><p>He quickly buttoned up the shirt, covering only some of the hickys that dotted his skin. He heard YooSu’s laughter and Jaejoong’s deeper voice.</p><p>With a deep breath, he left the room and went to the living room. YooSu turned to him, and both of them stared, eyes wide, mouths open.</p><p>Jaejoong chuckled. “I knew you would look amazing in those pants.”</p><p>Yunho blushed, and Changmin took the few strides across the room, arms around Yunho’s body, hands at his ass, and kissed him.</p><p>“Bad idea,” Changmin said. “Now I just want to peel them off you and fuck you again.”</p><p>“Hey. No way! You have been fucking for two days,” Jaejoong said. “Dinner!”</p><p>Yunho pulled away from Changmin’s mouth. “I haven’t known him long, but I would fear for my life if I ever put sex before Jaejoong’s food.”</p><p>Changmin nodded sagely. “Smart.”</p><p>“Fuck you both. Come and eat.”</p><p>They smiled at each other, and Changmin put his arm around Yunho’s waist and led him to the table. Yunho wanted to kneel at his feet but decided not to, not yet, and moved his chair closer to sit right next to him.</p><p>Conversation was light. Changmin asked YooSu questions about their business, about Yoochun opening the cafe and Junsu’s soccer career that ended too soon because of injury. Jaejoong kept the conversation going, pouring wine to drink with their jjigae to counteract the spiciness. It was much spicier than the last time he made it. But it was devoured with no leftovers, and three bottles of the sweet wine disappeared. They moved into the living room with soju and Yoochun took control of the stereo, putting on his favorite jazz music.</p><p>Yunho sat on the couch for a little while with Jaejoong and Changmin on each side of him.</p><p>Suddenly, Nevermore flew into the window and Jaejoong stopped talking. Conversation faltered. Yunho glanced at Changmin and then Jaejoong, and Jaejoong nodded.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Junsu asked.</p><p>“We need to tell you something,” Yunho said.</p><p>“Oh my god, you are pregnant!” Yoochun said.</p><p>Yunho smiled. “Not yet.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Yunho shifted to the edge of the couch and sank to the floor. He gripped Changmin’s leg and leaned his head on his thigh. “Remember when I said that I wanted to kneel at Changmin’s feet and worship him?”</p><p>Yoochun smirked. “Do you need an audience?”</p><p>“No,” Changmin said and gripped Yunho’s hair in a show of possession. Yunho had no problems arching into the pull with a small moan.</p><p>“Focus, please, your highness,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>Changmin smiled. “I am focused on the hottest man in the room.”</p><p>Jaejoong chuckled.</p><p>“Nevermore,” Changmin said and held out his other hand. The raven took flight and settled on Changmin’s knee. He rubbed the top of his head and cooed at him.</p><p>YooSu were looking at him like he was crazy. Jaejoong stood up and grabbed the bowl of fruit still on the table. On his way back to his chair, he tossed a berry toward Nevermore, who took flight and caught it. To YooSu, it looked like the fruit disappeared.</p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>Jaejoong threw a grape.</p><p>Yunho laughed at their faces and he said, “Jaejoong, come on. Make them see.”</p><p>Jaejoong smirked. “But this is fun.” He threw another piece of fruit for the raven.</p><p>“Jaejoong, just do it.”</p><p>“Fine, fine.” He moved in front of YooSu. “I know you two do not know me well nor trust me, but please try to relax.”</p><p>Yoochun opened his mouth to say something, but Jaejoong waved his hand in front of their faces, white mist twisted from his fingertips and sank into their eyes, and they both blinked and stared up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>Jaejoong winked. “Magic.” He turned around and threw another piece of fruit for Nevermore.</p><p>By YooSu’s shout, they could see the raven.</p><p>“Holy shit, where did that bird come from? What the hell is going on?”</p><p>“Do you want me to tell them?” Changmin asked, rubbing his fingers down Yunho’s neck.</p><p>Yunho fought not to whimper and he shook his head, licking his lips. “I started seeing ravens about two months ago. At first I thought they were normal birds, but then they started getting bigger, and bigger. One was even the size of a car. I thought I was going crazy.” He smiled and said, “Okay, crazier.”</p><p>Yoochun laughed. “There were a few weeks where you were acting funny.”</p><p>“You would too if you kept seeing these giant birds that no one else could see.”</p><p>He told YooSu about talking to Changmin that first day in the cafe, and then when Changmin broke into his apartment. He knew something was weird then, and Changmin admitted that he could see the raven that Yunho had named Nevermore. He continued with what Changmin and Jaejoong told him about the realm, the wars, the clans.</p><p>“So Yunho is some sort of tribute to you?” Yoochun demanded.</p><p>“Maybe at first,” Changmin said and tugged on Yunho’s ear. “Now he is my prince, my love, my--”</p><p>“--sex toy,” Jaejoong said with a grin.</p><p>“He is not!”</p><p>“I like being your sex toy,” Yunho said and rubbed against his leg.</p><p>“So are you leaving?” Junsu asked, gripping Yoochun’s hand. “I mean, if all this is real. Are you leaving to go with him?”</p><p>Yunho smiled up at Changmin. “I don’t know. I can’t make that decision lightly, Junsu. I’m telling you two because you’re my family and my best friends. I did not want to just disappear, but ... well, Changmin is willing to stay here if I want him to. But it isn’t fair to make him stay when I haven’t even given his world, our world, a chance.”</p><p>Yunho took a very deep breath and met Yoochun’s eyes. “Remember when I asked you if you’d have babies for Junsu?”</p><p>“Yes.” His eyes went wide. “Oh my god, you are pregnant.”</p><p>Yunho shook his head. “No, I’m not. But in their world, I could be.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Male pregnancy is possible in our realm,” Jaejoong said, “and if Yunho and Changmin are married, he will be expected to produce an heir to the throne.”</p><p>“If?” Changmin demanded.</p><p>“Yes, if. You have not even asked him yet, dumbass.”</p><p>Yunho smiled. “You haven’t.”</p><p>Changmin scowled at Jaejoong and then looked down at Yunho. “I am sorry, my wings. Once again, I am just assuming things because that is the way I have planned them in my head.”</p><p>“So far your plans have been pretty good.”</p><p>“Then you will marry me?”</p><p>Yunho shook his head and then rubbed his cheek against Changmin’s knee when the other frowned. “You cannot ask me that yet. I barely know you. But I am not saying no and I’m not saying yes.”</p><p>“He’s saying ‘give him another orgasm and he’ll think about it,’” Jaejoong said.</p><p>“Not when we’re here, please,” Yoochun said. “I shared a room with Yunho. I still have nightmares about his moaning.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Yunho tossed out but curled against Changmin in satisfaction when his hand cupped his jaw, tilted his head back and lips pressed against his.</p><p>“Ugh, you two are sick,” Junsu muttered.</p><p>“Yeah. Junsu’s moaning is much sweeter.”</p><p>“You know, I would not mind hearing that,” Jaejoong said with a smirk.</p><p>Yoochun and Junsu exchanged a look, and both of them smiled. “Well,” Yoochun said, “this makes me wish Yunho had a spare room.”</p><p>“So glad I don’t.”</p><p>Junsu checked his watch. “It’s getting late. We should go to bed. You know, early to bed, early to rise.”</p><p>“Early to come?” Jaejoong asked.</p><p>“Never with Yoochun.”</p><p>“Guess I will do my best to break him.”</p><p>Junsu flung his arm around Jaejoong’s shoulder. “Let me tell you all about Yoochun in bed on our way.”</p><p>“Hey that’s cheating!” Yoochun said and hurried after the two of them. The door shut.</p><p>Changmin pulled Yunho up into his lap as soon as they were gone. Yunho tangled his hands in Changmin’s hair and kissed him.</p><p>“You know,” he said, words muffled because Yunho did not want to stop kissing him. “If I could do nothing but kiss you I would be happy for the rest of my life. Here or in my realm. It doesn’t matter. As long as you’re there.”</p><p>Yunho smiled and slinked back down to the floor. “I think you mean as long as I’m here.” He ran his hands up Changmin’s thighs and pressed his face to his erection, finally opening his mouth around the fabric-covered length.</p><p>Changmin moaned. He let Yunho suck for only a few moments. “Want to go to bed?” His hands went to Yunho’s hair and tugged.</p><p>“Only if you’re going to let me worship you like a proper gift should worship its master.”</p><p>Changmin groaned and nodded. “For as long as you would like.”</p><p><b>^/\-v-/\^</b><br/>
--- 3 weeks later ---</p><p>“I’m just taking a few weeks off,” Yunho said, rubbing Junsu’s back. His friend refused to let go of him. “I’ll be back.” He looked up to find Yoochun to rescue him, but he was no help.</p><p>Yoochun glared at him. “You better not come back all knocked up.”</p><p>Yunho laughed. “If I end up pregnant, I can’t leave. The baby wouldn’t survive here before it’s born.”</p><p>Yoochun pointed a finger at Changmin. “Don’t you dare knock him up in a ruse to get him to stay.”</p><p>Changmin smiled and shook his head. “I would never do that to him. I only want him to be happy.”</p><p>Yoochun grumbled. “Happy? Yeah, have you not heard him say he wants like twenty-five kids.”</p><p>“No, but that is interesting.”</p><p>“Shut up!” Yunho said. “I’m not going to be pregnant. I will be back, okay? I have contracts and modeling gigs to do in less than a month.”</p><p>Yoochun crossed his arms. “I don’t like it.”</p><p>Jaejoong leaned his chin on Yoochun’s shoulder and whispered, not so quietly, “I don’t have to go back with them, not right away, want me to fuck you in all the right ways again and take your mind off it?”</p><p>Yoochun shivered but shook his head. “No. I just ...”</p><p>“You’ll come back,” Junsu asked, finally pulling away. He went to Yoochun’s other side. Yoochun relaxed as Junsu hugged him.</p><p>Yunho went to both and wrapped his arms around them. “I love you guys. I will be back, okay?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>